I Won't Say I'm in Love
by anmah
Summary: Tyson Granger was an ordinary high school student. That is, until the discovery of a mysterious, wounded stranger with a cold attitude changed his life forever. TyxKai
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do** NOT **own Beyblade

**Pairing: **Main is TyxKai. Others will be introduced later on.

**WARNING: Yaoi and possibly yuri, some het too.**

**Prologue: Tyson Granger was an ordinary high school student - that is, until the discovery of a mysterious, wounded stranger with a cold attitude changed his life forever. What are the mysteries and secrets that this stranger holds? Tyson wishes to help him, but will this stranger accept it or leave without a care? Tyson soon discovers that the world he lives in may be in danger...However, with raging hormones, a fiery temper, and his almost annoyingly stubborn personality, will Tyson help this stranger at all by actually developing feelings for him??! TyxKai **_**  
**_

* * *

_**The room was exquisite. Large and spacious with elegant furniture and thick, crimson curtains that were drawn in front of a French window. If one were to remove the curtains, they would see a doorway to a high balcony, which in turn offered a generous view of the mansion's estate.  
**_

_**The man standing in the middle of the room looked serious. Almost worried. He was staring at the back of a chair that stood behind an enormous desk. Everything on said desk was organized and opulent. Papers resting neatly in their folders which were clearly marked, a few thick books, pen holders filled with fine ink writing material. Everything was very swank and stately.**_

_**"Why are you so silent, Zagart?" came a raspy, sickeningly polite voice from behind the chair.**_

_**The man cast his eyes downward, his hands clenching into tight fists, "I...This is beginning to take a turn for the worst, Boris."**_

_**Quiet chuckling from behind the chair sounded, along with the idle drumming of fingers, "Don't be so concerned, Zagart. I have everything taken care of."**_

_**Zagart's gaze shot up instantly, "You do?"**_

_**The chair swiveled around, revealing a pale, elderly looking man with a shock of faded purple hair. His eyes, dark and beady, gazed at Zagart as a wide smile spread across their owner's face.**_

_**"Indeed..." **_

* * *

_**BRING!!!**_

The loud, obnoxious ring of the bell announced the end of another day at Tyson Granger's high school. All around him, students itching to get out for the day were chatting and gathering their things as they prepared for their departure from their little town's resident prison.

Tyson would have been doing the same - had it not been for a certain brunette, female, mahogany eyed class mate of his, who was dragging the teenage boy down the hall way towards a door marked in capitals and bold; **DETENTION**.

**"Hil-A-_Ryyyyy!_"** cried Tyson, making another attempt at pulling his arm away from the girl's grasp.

Hilary, however, refused to give up and only tightened her grip, "Tyson, you showed up late _again _today - for the **fourth time** this week, shirked on your cleaning duties _again_, and made another **horrible **drawing of me on the black board today - I am going to make you go to detention today even if it _kills _me-!"

"If only..."

**"What?!"**

"N-Nothing! Look, Hilary," Tyson dug his heels into the floor, trying to hinder the girl's progress, "I have kendo practice with my grandpa and a movie to go to with Max and Kenny-! Its the new Harry Potter movie I've been waiting weeks for-!"

"Pfft, I doubt you've actually read the books." remarked Hilary, still dragging.

Tyson's eyes widened in alarm as he noticed that the two were merely a foot away from the dreaded **DETENTION **area, "Look, Hilary, _**please!**_ I'll make it up tomorrow!"

"No way! You're gonna be late again no doubt!"

"I won't!"

"Yes, you **WILL!**" with that, Hilary threw the door open and pushed the blue haired boy inside.

**"NOOOO! HILARY, PLEASE!"**

Hilary's only response was shutting the door in Tyson's face.

The boy growled, glaring at the closed door, "No matter, I'll get out of here eventually..." he muttered, clenching his fists.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over him. Tyson slowly turned his head, heart filling with dread. _No, please,_ he begged mentally, _don't let today's Detention monitor be..._

A giant, muscular blond towered over Tyson with a menacing grin on his face, "Not if I can help it, **Shrimp...**"

**_...DUNGA!!!_**

* * *

Yep, 'tis the first chap. **I SWEAR THAT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO STICK WITH THIS FIC!** I know, I know, I have a bad habit of sticking to my multi-chapter stories, but I will try my best! 

Oh, and for those of you who don't remember Dunga, he was in the 2nd season as a part of Ozuma's team the Saint Shields, with Mariam and Joseph.

I'm pretty sure Kai will make an appearance in the next chap, so please review!

Love,

Anmah


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do **NOT **own Beyblade

Hope you enjoy! Thankies!

Tyson: What are _thankies_?

Well, thankies are cute little pink plushies that taste like cotton candy! Mmm!

Max: I think she's been having too many of those lately...

I love you! You love me! We're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you! (bla bla bla)

Tyson: **GAHHH! MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEEEEEDIIIIIIING!**

Aaaaaanyyyyyyyway! On to the next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

"Aw, well, sorry man. But don't worry, you didn't miss anything, the movie wasn't that good."

Tyson let out a long sigh, shoulders slumping as he trudged his way home.

"Sheesh Tyson, you don't need to be so depressed...!"

"But its more than just missing the movie Max!" came the insistent, whiny reply, "my grandpa's gonna be on me forever for missing kendo practice-! You know how he is...!"

"Well, yeah..." admitted his friend, trailing off as he recalled several memories of Tyson's hippie-freak albeit friendly grandfather.

"Hilary's always been on my case! Since Day One! What's with that girl?!" a jovial laugh rang into his ears, "What?"

Another laugh, more amused than the first, "I think Hilary likes you Tyson."

**"WHAT?!"** the abrupt cry earned Tyson some startled stares from passers-by, "What are you talking about??!" he whispered fiercely, quickening his pace up the side walk.

"Well, its just a thought. But a lot of people think that." Max answered reasonably.

"Pfft, as if-!" but despite himself, Tyson blushed in embarrassment, "Hilary hates me! She's got it in for me! Never, ever, would she think of me like - that-!"

Max laughed soundly into his cell phone from the other side, "Fine, fine, believe what you want Tyson. That's just my opinion."

"Oh yeah? Well your opin-huh?" Tyson cut himself off as he felt a cold drop of water fall onto his nose.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Aw crap," the dark clouds gathering together in the sky had finally caught Tyson's attention, "I gotta go Max, it looks like its gonna rain. I gotta run for it...!"

"'Kay, good luck."

Clicking his phone shut, Tyson increased his pace as more frigid drops began hitting his cheeks and bare arms. Others around him began hurrying too, some had umbrellas. _Probably would've been a good idea..._The teen thought sarcastically.

* * *

_"Roderick! No!"_

Click

_"And then we add a pinch of salt-"_

Click

_"Maxi pads!"_

Click

_"I can't believe its not butter!"_

Click

_"He passes, running towards home..."_

Hiro Granger sipped his green tea as a sound caught his ear. Casting his brown eyes away from the television and to the window he saw rain drizzling down, and getting faster steadily.

"Uh oh..." he looked towards the adjoining room, "hey! Grandpa!"

"I'm out here Hiro my man!" called the voice in its strange hipster style of speech; Hiro jogged out to see his grandfather attempting to get a giant plastic covering over his precious bonsai trees.

"Need some help grandpa?" Hiro had already begun taking hold of the plastic cover.

"Aw, yeah, thanks Hi(e)-meister."

"Hey, grandpa, is Tyson home yet?"

Grandpa Granger shook his head disapprovingly as he tossed the cover over his miniature trees, "Nope, the little dude skipped out on kendo today too! Little slacker. Woah, better get inside my man, this rain's a pourin'!"

As they entered the house, Hiro took another look at the rain. The sky was a dreary gray and drops of water were beginning to pummel the ground with substantial force. His eye brows knitted together in worry as Hiro looked towards the gate in front of his house, hoping to see a familiar male figure come inside.

No such luck.

_Tyson, where are you?_

* * *

"Aw! Crap, crap, crap!" 

Running down a soaked side walk while trying to see and not slip at the same time proved to be harder than first perceived. Tyson had already resigned himself to the fact that he'd be getting home soaked from head-to-toe. His grandpa would yell at him too, and his big brother would lecture him about being irresponsible which, of course, simply filled him with joy that he wished he could vomit out.

"Just great..." the rain was steadily obscuring his vision, it was even getting slightly foggy; _I'm blaming Hilary for this. If I get pneumonia, she's getting the hospital bills-!_

**"Whoa!"** a cry escaped his throat as his foot slid, sending his leg up and the rest of him down in a painful sprawl.

"Ooooh..._Ssss..._" his hat had fallen off his head, bright blue bangs soaked and dripping, "ugh...What did I do to deserve this...?"

"You okay?" Tyson's eyes widened as he rubbed his sore scalp; a man stood above him with an umbrella and an outstretched hand.

"Uh...Sure." accepting the hand, Tyson allowed the man to help in hoisting his aching body up again, "Ugh, thanks."

The man smiled, almost a little too sweetly for Tyson's liking. The teen took notice of the man's age, about forty or so he guessed, and the way with which his eyes were looking over Tyson's own wet clothing, "Uh...So, I think I'll be going now..." he murmured, picking up his hat.

"Thanks again." grasping the strap of his backpack tightly and taking a step towards the opposite direction, Tyson began to move forward - only to be stopped by a hand taking hold of his arm.

"Oh, but are you sure you're alright?" questioned the man concernedly, "doesn't it hurt somewhere? And you're all wet, you could get seriously sick."

"Uh, I-I'm sure I'm okay. Thanks." he was stopped again by another pull of his arm; now it was getting a little worrisome.

"Look, tell you what, my apartment's just around here. How about you come in and I give you something warm to wear and hot to drink, hm?" the man smiled with that same honey sweetness as Tyson felt the grip on his arm tightening.

_Uh oh..._

"Uh...N-No thanks. I'm good." this time he made a stronger attempt to move forward.

The man pulled again, but Tyson wrenched his arm away, "Wait!"

"Bye!" barely missing the man's clawing hand, Tyson raced off as the elder broke into a run as well.

Biting his lip as he ran, the young boy surveyed the streets. _Abandoned, nobody around, its evening so the shops are closing_, he noted dreadfully. The sound of the man's feet against the water behind him echoed within his ears. By now, things were getting dark and shady, he could barely tell where he was going anymore...! His feet were leading him, not his brain.

His heart thumped against his chest. His breathe was becoming raged and panicky. He had to be careful, he couldn't slip or it'd be all over-! Something within him urged Tyson to pick up his pace. His natural athleticism kicked in and he pushed his legs onward despite the fear engulfing him from within.

Turning the corner onto a street, he raced forward before the man appeared and jumped into a narrow space between two shabby stores. Immediately, he dove deeper in despite the disgusting stench of waste filling his nostrils. It felt rancid and putrid in here. It was an alley way, dark and wet with a blinking white light attached above on a grimy wall.

As he went past bulging garbage bags and the large green dumpster that took up most of the small space, Tyson's fear filled eyes fell upon something...

A figure...

Lying there...

_Covered in blood..._

* * *

End of chap 2! Please review!  
Hey that rhymed! Attack of the fuzzies! 

Max: What are fu-

Tyson: **DON'T!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Do **NOT **own Beyblade

Much thanks to all who reviewed and put myself and/or this story on their favs or alerts list! Now on with the next chap!

**P.S: If you haven't read chap 2, then you might want to otherwise you'll get confused in this chappie**

Tyson: Why can't you just call them chapters? Instead of _chap _or _chappie_...??

Because they're my babies! Chap and chappie are terms of endearment!

Tyson: ...You are so sad.

(Blissfully oblivious) Onward and upward!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Tyson's eyes widened in shock as they witnessed the scene in front of him. A body, motionless and lying face down on the ground, covered in blood while being drenched in the freezing rain. His mouth dropped and a whispered, "Oh my God!" escaped.

Biting his lip, he remembered his current predicament and quickly jumped behind the dumpster, eyes having difficulty keeping away from the seemingly dead body lying mere inches away from him. The overhead light kept blinking ominously.

Quiet pants escaped him at a rapid pace and, despite the rain, Tyson knew that he was sweating like mad. Goosebumps were appearing all over his skin and his throat felt tight. He was even beginning to feel slightly sick. Recalling the man's grip on his arm from earlier, he knew that the elder was reasonably strong. Despite his drowning pride, Tyson had to admit that he would not be able to fight off the man for long if he were to get caught again.

All he could do now was pray.

Outside, the man turned the corner and entered the street. His eyes saw nothing but the rain drops and old stores occupying the area; not a soul in sight. He moved forward tentatively until he stood right beside the opening of the alley way, still surveying.

Tyson caught his breathe. His eyes fell to the blinking light. _Crap! That'll catch his attention...! _

The man looked into the alley way, nose wrinkling in disgust at the sight of it. His eyes fell on the blinking fluorescent light. Despite himself, he took a few steps toward the tiny opening.

_Please...No...Go away! **Go - Away!**_

Another step. And another.

Tyson's eyes drifted to the body. It looked like a male, and he was completely soaked. He shut his eyes tightly, kneading his lip with his teeth until it almost bled. _Will I end up like that too...?_ Tears began to sting his eyes.

Suddenly, a 'squeak!' sounded as a large rat burst out from underneath the dumpster, racing across to the garbage bags.

"Gah!" cried the man girlishly, veering back instantly.

The rat went amongst the bags and disappeared. The man remained rooted to his spot. More rats appeared, one after the other, until at least five of them had made it into the clump of garbage bags.

"Ugh!" the man cried disgustedly, taking more steps backwards.

One of the bags began shaking violently and burst open. Its contents, along with the five rats, spilled out onto the ground.

"Aah!" the man cried, running away speedily in fright.

Tyson slumped against the wall for a moment, exhaustion and relief washing over him instantly. The rats, unaware of their heroic deed, simply took some clumps of food from the bag and scurried underneath the dumpster once again, away from the heavy rain.

However, Tyson's relief was short lived as he quickly remembered the body lying near him. Slowly getting to his feet, he made his way to the figure splayed on the ground. The man's face was not visible because it was turned away from Tyson's line of vision, but his wild, dual colored hair was easily noticeable. The majority of it was a dark gray from the front, but a clump of it at the back was a dark blue, darker than Tyson's own hair.

His back was bloody. Very bloody. A large, crimson stain resembling a rose painting stared up at Tyson, the black material of the shirt acting as a dark canvas. The shirt he wore was sleeve less, showing his arms that were now eerily pale and most likely numb. One arm sported a long gash, traveling from the fore arm to the upper arm. The black jeans he adorned were ripped in one of the knee areas. Blood had pooled underneath the hole and amalgamated with the rain, becoming watery. There was a huge, fleshy hole in the knee still dripping small bits of crimson. There was blood slipping out from underneath the stomach area also.

_God..._Tyson thought, staring down at the battered body..._Who did this to you...?_

Kneeling down and attempting to ignore the blood getting on his jeans, Tyson grasped onto the other's shirt. One hand went down and placed itself on the stomach, feeling a rip in the material and a thin cut line. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt warm blood on his fingers. His other hand took firm hold of an under arm. As expected, all the skin was numb and felt hard and cold.

He turned the body over as carefully as possible. The body's legs dragged and turned over, revealing the large hole in the knee completely. Tyson almost retched at the sight. It looked as if the knee had been carved into with a blade. It seemed like an endless, flesh ridden cave. Indeed, there was a thin cut on the upper body that had left a rip in the stranger's shirt. The cut was just in the middle, marking the end of his chest and the start of his stomach.

The wet, dark gray bangs slumped down onto the face before Tyson's fingers brushed them away. The face was now visible. Tyson stared with widening eyes. Almost unconsciously, his fingers trailed down and traced the strange blue marks tattooed into the skin. They were two triangles on each pale cheek, pointing up and widening in size as they traveled down to the sharp contours of the face. The eyes were shut serenely, almost as if this man was unaware of the state he was in at the moment.

Tyson gazed at the face. He looked so young. He couldn't have been but a few years older than seventeen year old Tyson himself. This only caused another surge of fear to run through him.

The rain continued to pour and the fluorescent light above continued to blink repeatedly.

Tyson whipped out his cell phone and, with numb fingers turning bluer by the minute, punched in a number he knew by heart.

"Tyson! Thank God, where are you?!"

"I'm about to tell you. Listen closely and know that what I'm about to say is the God honest truth..."

* * *

End of chap 3! Please review!  



	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own Beyblade!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome human beings that take the time out of your own precious lives to write reviews for easily addicted writers with no social lives! And I thank you!  
Now on to the next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

The rapid clacking of fingers pressing down on computer keys echoed within the spacious room, illuminated by the glow of a dozen computer screens. Monitors positioned on every wall displayed pictures, statistics, blue prints, data that would seem incomprehensible to the average person. People garbed in dark uniforms moved around swiftly, careful to not trip over the million wires covering the floor. If someone was not typing away at a computer, they were carrying papers and files around or going through numerous documents. Blurbs of speech sounded from every corner.

"Communication links in Russia coming back on line in 30 seconds."

"Sir, our team in the states report no activity. They are moving base from Texas to Virginia with permission from the upper corps."

"Nothing from Canada or Mexico, they're clear so far."

"Where are those file shots that came in yesterday?!"

"Right here, right here...!"

Within all the rush, a slender figure wove amongst everyone. His calm tone of voice was lined with a no-nonsense firmness, "I see...Yes - Mariah, those links back on yet?" he turned his head toward a young woman sitting in front of one of the computers.

"Roger!"

Nearing the computer console and taking hold of the seat on which his subordinate sat, he began speaking loud and clear, "Team, do you read me? This is the WT base, over." the surrounding commotion stilled instantly as everyone within the room listened.

At first, there was only static...

But then, "...Yes...," crackle, "We read you, WT. Over."

A light of hope burst into everyone's hearts. The female officer looked up at her superior happily. Relief crossed his sharp features for a mere second before his professional demeanor took control, "Are you certain that this is still a secure line?"

"Yes."

"A superior man is modest in his speech, but exceeds in his actions."(1)

"Fight for your opinions, but do not believe that they contain the whole truth, or the only truth." (2) 

A smile swept across the Captain's face, "Kane."

"Rei."

Joyous cheers filled the air as the surrounding officers gave each other high fives and congratulatory hugs. Mariah grinned up at her Captain, pearly whites gleaming, "Am I good or am I good?"

"You're the best, Mariah." Rei turned back to the screen, "Kane, how is everything? Is your team alright?"

"...We're okay," there was a great deal of static, snaps and crackles in between, but the man's words were comprehensible enough as he attempted to speak as clearly as possible, "the base is a bit battered up, but we'll manage...They did a number on our communication though...I can only...Talk to you...For about five more min--utes..."

"Okay then, lets get straight to business." Rei leaned in closer to the screen, the officers encircling him could not help but draw closer as well.

"Right...Before...We were attacked...Gouki and Salima appeared with...Critical bits of informa---tion...From their undercover op. We hav-...Reason to be-ieve that...Gideon B. Ramsden...May be working along...wi-h -ris..."

"Gideon B. Ramsden?!" just to make sure that his intuition was correct, Rei spared a glance to a monitor on which the world's wealthiest people were listed; Gideon. B. Ramsden was amongst the top billionaires, "The multi-billionaire?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"-'fraid not...One of his...Limos pulled into Ekate--burg-Central -tel-"

"What? I didn't catch that Kane."

"Ekaterinburg-Central Hotel. Located in downtown Yekaterinburg." Kane enunciated loudly.

"I got it." Mariah replied before Rei even asked her, jotting down the names on a sheet of paper.

Kane continued, "And, the reason why we're sus-icious, is because Boris was seen dropping...-y there five hours earlier. And nobody...Saw him leave." Everyone's breathe caught in their throats as a deadly silence overtook the room.

"And then...?" Rei persisted, urging, "What happened then?"

"Salima...Followed behind Gideon...And caught th-t Gideon was not there...To make any kind of reserva-tion but...-tually meet someone. A...Dmitri Tarasov."

"Dmitri Tarasov...? Kevin," Rei turned to one of the shorter officers beside him, "run a search will you?"

"You got it Rei." he assured enthusiastically, jumping into his seat and typing away at his key board.

A list of names appeared in mere seconds. Running down to at least twenty pages, "Nope, no Dmitri Tarasov here Rei..."

"I know its fuzzy," Kane replied, "...But like I -aid, Boris was there five hours -rlier and there was no sign of his de-parture...On top of that...Salima ask---ed for a Boris L. Ethel--bert and the recepti---onist replied that...No one by that name...Had check---ed into the hotel."

Mariah whispered a silent curse as she typed rapidly at her computer, attempting to give the two Captains more time to relay information. The audio was getting worse by the second.

"Damn...If Gideon's in on this or if Boris convinces him to be in on it - he's going to be a problem. But what would he want out of the deal?" Rei questioned.

"We're doing...-esearch on that now...Appa--ntly the man'-s got la---nd in Novosibirsk...Third l--rgest city in -usia...Not that far from Yekate--nburg and home to a sci-en-tific re-earch cent-r might I add."

"We're losing connection...!" Mariah announced warningly.

"Okay, I'm counting on you Kane. Get as much information about Gideon's affiliation with Boris." Rei added quickly.

"...You got it." a 'click' sounded before empty static filled the air again.

The other officers began returning to their own work, many not taking large notice of the expression on their Captain's face. It seemed normal to them, serious and thoughtful. 'He was probably thinking about what the WT's next course of action would be,' they thought vaguely. But Mariah, still sitting near her Captain, took notice of the worry and even the slight awkwardness on his face.

"You okay?"

Rei gazed down at the computer screen with unfocused eyes, "I wanted to tell him to be careful..." turning, he began walking away, "...I don't want to lose another friend."

* * *

They sat waiting. Just waiting there. In the cool, stark white hall way of the hospital. It was past mid night and the rush had slowed down significantly. Due to that, it was fairly quiet. 

Tyson decided that he hated this feeling. It was horrible. Awful. How the heck could people stand this...??! Just sitting here, not being able to do anything and just...Waiting.

On his left sat his brother. On his right, his grandfather. Both were silent.

Tyson stared down at his hands; they were nervously pulling at and wringing his favorite cap. His bangs hung down, still moisture ridden. A towel hung around his shoulders. A nurse had offered him a hospital robe to wear for a while, not wanting him to get sick, but he had declined.

"Tyson." the abrupt sound startled him before he realized that it was just his brother, finally breaking the silence; he turned his head and looked up at him.

Hiro stared back. Intense and serious. But at the same time, calm and understanding. He wanted to know the truth, but he would understand if Tyson was a bit too shaken to talk right now.

"How did you find that guy?"

Tyson stared back, wide eyed and surprised. Memories of the moments before he had found the wounded stranger shot into his mind like a bullet, and he leaned back into his chair in a daze.

"Are you okay?" asked Hiro, eying his brother's expression warily.

Tyson simply gazed down at the ground, lips parted as if to say something. But nothing came out.

Grandpa Granger arose from his seat, "Aw, he just needs some food in his stomach and water down his throat!" he replied heartily, "I'll get ya somethin' from the vending machine little dude." a sound of a door closing shut behind him startled all three Grangers.

Tyson's eyes jerked up, flying to the elderly doctor entering the hall way from inside his new patient's room. Hiro and his grand father followed him as he stood and moved forward, "How is he sir?"

The doctor cast a nervous eye to the door out of which he had just come out of, clearly hesitant and displeased, "Well, uh..."

"Is it serious?" questioned Hiro.

The doctor gazed down at Tyson, lips parting in order to speak, "The boy's been awfully injured and beaten. The wounds will heal, in time, although the injury that he received on his knee will take longer than the rest," he averted his eyes to Grandpa Granger and Hiro, "But I am afraid that due to him being out in the rain for so long, he has developed a case of Stage 3 hypothermia."

Tyson's eyes widened, "Wh-What?! Hypo-hypowhat??"

"Hypothermia." Hiro repeated, "its a state in which a person goes into when their body temperature is below the norm." the doctor nodded.

"Wh-What happens?" asked Tyson, looking slightly frightened at what he was about to hear; he felt his grand father's hand fall gently onto his shoulder, as if giving silent assurance.

The doctor sighed, "Hypothermia is divided into three stages of severity," holding up three fingers, he continued, "Stage 3 is the most lethal. In stage 3, body temperature drops below approximately 32°C or 90°F. The boy is not shivering right now because that usually stops in this stage. Difficulty speaking, sluggish thinking, and amnesia start to appear. He may have difficulty using his hands also. Cellular metabolic processes shut down, meaning that the body's cells are unable to grow and reproduce such...If his body temperature goes any lower, his exposed skin will become blue and puffy and his muscle coordination very poor. Walking will become nearly impossible. Pulse and respiration rates decrease significantly but fast heart rates can occur." the doctor paused, gazing back down at Tyson.

"A-And...Is-Is that all?" _Oh God, please let that be it...!_ He wasn't sure if he could take any more!

The doctor gazed down, "I'm afraid not..."

"What? What happens?"

"The major organs...They...They fail, to work I mean. Clinical death occurs."

"You mean he'll die?!" people around them stared at the sudden outburst.

The doctor looked shaken, "N-Not immediately, no. Please come." he led them to a window with which they could see into the room, "We are undergoing with the treatment now, see?"

Inside, the young man, now in a hospital robe instead of his bloodied and tattered clothes, lay on a bed with nurses surrounding him. Tyson's eyes widened as he saw one nurse nearing him with a needle in hand, firmly taking hold of a pale arm, "What's he doing?" he questioned the doctor.

"For mild hypothermia, warming is accomplished by external techniques such as blankets or warming devices," he explained, "however, this is _severe _hypothermia that we are dealing with, so we are forced to use more invasive techniques. Right now, the nurse is injecting warm fluids into his veins. We will also be washing parts of his body with warmed fluids."

"So...This...This is treatment? Meaning he still has a chance?" Tyson asked, nearly frantic.

"Tyson, my man, you need to take a chill pill. Give the doc room to speak, little dude."

A blush crept onto his face, "S-Sorry..." he muttered, looking down.

"Quite alright. I understand that this is a difficult time for you. Is this boy a friend of yours?"

The question surprised Tyson, "Uh, n-no. I...I just found him." he felt a sudden pang in his chest as he said this, casting his eyes towards the patient in the room; _just found him...? That sounds so awful..._

An uncomfortable silence fell over the four as Tyson continued staring into the room.

"So, doctor, its possible that he'll be alright?" Hiro seemed to have an amazing talent at breaking awkward silences.

The doctor nodded, "There is. Because of decreased cellular activity in stage 3 hypothermia, the body will actually take longer to undergo with...," he cast a nervous eye at Tyson, "brain death. So, in a sense, we do have time. However, severe hypothermia patients are at high risk for irregular heartbeats and care must be taken to minimize jostling and other disturbances until they have been sufficiently warmed, as those irregular heartbeats are very difficult to treat while the victim is still cold. So you will not be able to see the patient for a little while and must contain yourself when around him. There is a chance that he may survive. We will try our best."

"Thanks doc."

Tyson could only nod dazedly as he stared into the window.

The tips of the man's fingers were turning blue.

* * *

End of chap 4. Please review! 

(1) A quote (spoken and/or written) by Confucius

_Chinese philosopher & reformer (551 BC - 479 BC)_

(2) A quote (spoken and/or written) by Charles. A. Dana

_US newspaper editor (1819 - 1897)_

Please! Kai fans! Don't be angry at me for giving your beloved Kai hypothermia! Anmah is sorry!

Tyson: _**Then you shouldn't have given it to him in the first place!**_

Meep!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT **own Beyblade

**ATTENTION REIxMARIAH FANS!!! **

I forgot to type this into the last chappie everyone, but this story will **NOT **have a ReixMariah pairing, just in case some people thought that due to the content of chapter 4 (We're on chapter 5 already! W00T! Ahem, where was I again? Oh yeah.) My sincerest apologies to the fans of that pairing. I really have nothing against it, just wanted to try something different...Yeah, I'm just bratty like that.

Here is chap 5 (W00T!); going deeper into Tyson's usual life and how Kai's sudden appearance changed it...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_The hospital seemed to get more lonesome as time passed..._

_And staring at a motionless, hypothermia ridden body of a complete stranger wasn't much of an attitude pleaser..._

"Little dude..." Tyson turned away from the window to face his grandfather, "its time to go my man. Visiting hours are over."

"They haven't actually let me go inside..." Tyson muttered quietly, bags beginning to form beneath dulled brown eyes.

A slight, gruff chuckle escaped Grandpa Granger, "I know my man, I know. But you remember what the doc said, it'll only be for a little while. Right now, you've got to go on home and get to bed. You've got school tomorrow. And if you want, you can come by here after all the book learnin'."

Tyson allowed himself a faint smile. A gentle, "Thanks grandpa." escaped his lips while his head bobbed up and down.

"Come on."

As his grandpa began leading him away, Tyson took one last look at the man inside the room.

_Good night..._

* * *

His alarm clock informed him, using its bright red numbers that glowed within the darkness of his bed room, that it was precisely 3:30 am. And he was still wide awake, staring up at the ceiling as if it was the most entrancing thing in the world. He usually had no trouble going to sleep, but this was different. This was really different. 

The day's events ran through his mind like a blur. Every few seconds, the moment during which he had discovered..._Him _would pop up. Then, flashes of his wounds would appear, making Tyson's stomach lurch violently. He had barely eaten any dinner either. Another thing that he was usually quite good at...Sighing, he turned over onto his side and cradled his head within an open palm.

No sound reached his ears. The Granger house was quiet. It should have been, there were only three people residing in it; his father had yet to return from his archaeological dig. He was usually gone for months at a time.

The silence was almost peaceful...Serene...Come to think of it, he had never appreciated it before until now.

Feeling his eyelids become heavier, Tyson felt waves of relaxation sweep over him as sleep finally began taking hold. He willed his mind to wander as his eyes closed slowly...

A picture of the man's face appeared. The wild, unkempt hair. The blue triangles etched into pale skin. The calm expression...

_I wonder what he's thinking about right now...Would he even be able to think? What would he dream about?_

Abruptly, he remembered the doctor, Dr. Walden, and what he had spoken of just hours earlier since Tyson had reached home.

_The boy is not shivering right now...Difficulty speaking...Sluggish thinking...And amnesia..._

His mind had just begun to relax when suddenly it became alert again. Eyes widening in shock, a grave possibility struck Tyson.

**_What if he gets amnesia?!_**

He became unconscious to the fact that his mouth had dropped open as the sudden realization had hit him like a two-ton brick.

_W__ill I be responsible for him? What will I do? I would know no more about him than he would know about himself! I'd be totally useless!_

Fretfully turning onto his back and averting his eyes back up to the ceiling, he attempted to calm himself down. Panic seemed to be coursing through his veins. Could seventeen year olds get panic attacks?

_No...No...They probably have a place for people like that. I bet they could find someone related to him! Yeah, yeah, they have all sorts of systems and technology these days...They could...Wait, wouldn't they need his name for that? A name at least?_

_Crap! He won't remember his name! And I wouldn't know!_

As he drew in a sharp breathe, several other worried musings wormed their way into his head.

_I__f that happens, we would never find someone related to him to actually help him...!_

_He wouldn't remember anything. Then what? Will they just drop him into some sort of __ foster home__ or orphanage or something? A mental institution...?! They wouldn't that would they? That'd be cruel...!_

_But...At the same time..._

He recalled the unorthodox blue tattoos on the man's face.

_...What if he's some sort of criminal or felon? A street thug? Involved in a crime ring or drug deals? And maybe, maybe a rival gang came to beat him up to get revenge or something..._

A hard cringe ran throughout his body as images of the wounds resurfaced...He couldn't seem to get them out of his mind as much as he tried.

_..Really roughed him up though..._

Biting his tongue, he turned onto his side again. The alarm clock read 3:34. Releasing a large sigh, Tyson continued to stare ahead.

_Well...Whatever the case..._

He barely noticed as his eyelids began to droop lower and lower...

_I do hope that he wakes up..._

* * *

The next morning seemed to arrive in a matter of minutes, and Tyson found himself walking within the crowded hallways of his school. He passed the same people he saw everyday and the same rooms he had entered numerous times before. It was a very familiar environment to him, almost scarily so. But still...He felt... 

Different. Out of place. He suddenly felt universes apart from all those around him.

He had not told anyone about what had taken place the night before. His family knew part of it, but not all of it. They did not know about the man that had chased him, thus leading him to find the wounded stranger. Hiro had not yet brought up his question a second time, and his grandfather simply acted casual and relaxed, probably hoping that his disposition would rub off on both of his grandchildren. Perhaps they thought that he needed time to himself for a while. Still, it was possible that they would question him of it later. It was also possible that Grandpa Granger would call his son, Tyson's father, in the Middle East.

Tyson was not sure if he wanted them to know about what had truly happened.

Could he come up with some sort of lie? A dog chased him? He got lost?

_That wouldn't work-_! _I know the route by heart and they kn-_

"Hey! Tyson!" turning around, Tyson spotted a familiar figure waving in his direction.

A teenage boy with bright blond hair and large blue eyes, dressed in a casual T-shirt and shorts approached him, "Hey, made it home on time yesterday?"

"Uh..."

His friend rose a curious eye brow, "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah." he shook his head, pasting on a nervous smile, "Yeah, I got home alright. Soaking wet, but I got there." joking, he added a laugh in an attempt to sound convincing.

Max nodded lightly with a smile, "'Kay, lets get to class. You're actually on time for once."

Tyson abruptly realized the truth in Max's statement, "Oh yeah..."

_Hmm...Guess I've been thinking about that guy in the hospital so much, I managed to get things right...  
_

Numerous pairs of eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as the two friends entered the class room side by side. 

"Tyson?! Oh my God, you actually came in on time for once!" announced Hilary, naturally the most shocked out of all of their class mates.

Max laughed as Tyson glared.

_Y'know, its kinda Hilary's fault that I got into that whole mess in the first place...But...At the same time, if it wasn't for her, I would've never found that guy and he would've just died there. At least now he has a chance._

Sighing, Tyson stretched a little as he approached his seat, passing Hilary in a casual manner, "You guys don't need to be so surprised...Sheesh..."

"You can't blame 'em Tyson," called a voice, cracking under the effects of puberty, "we can't count the times you've been late using a calculator!" everyone laughed.

Tyson glared at the red head sitting a few seats down from him, short legs propped up on his desk, "Shows how stupid you are, Daichi."

Daichi Sumeragi glared back, vivid green eyes blazing as their classmates laughed soundly. His eye brows were knitted together, closing in on the 'X' shaped birth mark in between them that Daichi was infamous for. Despite his short height which got him constantly mistaken for a preschooler, the little guy packed a heated temper.

"Guys, calm down." a brunette male cut in worriedly; he held up his hands as he stood between them, finally leaving his lap top alone for a second or two, "Its time for class, just calm down okay?"

"He started it!" Tyson insisted, pointing an accusing finger Daichi's way.

Daichi stuck his tongue out childishly, "Nya!"

"Oh please you two," Hilary approached, hands resting on hips authoritatively, "stop acting so immature."

"Or what? You'll get me into detention _Princess_?" Daichi mocked girlishly, sticking his tongue out further.

A flush spread over Hilary's cheeks. Tyson snickered from behind and she veered around to face him in fury, "Why you-!"

The teacher just happened to step in at that exact moment, "Hilary, please calm down and take a seat. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"They--!" Hilary began to point towards Daichi and Tyson, only to see them sitting at their seats in peace, looking at any thing but her.

"Yes?" questioned the teacher, raising an eye brow.

"They-They-! Kenny!" Hilary turned to the short brunette hopefully, "You saw didn't you?! You saw the way they made fun of me!"

"Uh...No, Hilary." Kenny replied, tone dripping innocent naivete, "I didn't see anything. I was busy, typing up a thesis for-

_**"OH NEVER MIND!!!"**_

* * *

**"****HAH! Hilary's face was priceless!" Daichi jeered, body nearly convulsing with laughter.**

Tyson grinned widely, placing a hand on Daichi's shoulder - as low as he had to go to reach it, "You said it! She falls for that as hard as she tries _not to!_ She has such a short fuse!"

Kenny did not look as happy as the other two boys, despite his eyes being hidden by his large clump of hair upon which his giant glasses rested, "I feel bad...Maybe we should take it easy around her from now on guys..."

Tyson laughed and gave Kenny a hearty pat on the back, "Ah, calm down Chief, its all in good fun!"

"Yeah, but you gotta feel a little sorry for her Ty. After all, she does have a crush on you..." A Cheshire cat grin stretched across Max's face.

"She does not!" snarled Tyson, blushing madly.

Daichi's disapproval was clearly apparent, "Eww..." he had never been on good terms with Hilary; Kenny simply blushed at the sudden change in subject.

**_"TYSON! DAICHI!"_** all four boys cringed at hearing the familiar voice from across the field; a certain someone was making her way towards them in ferocious strides.

"Uh oh-!" Daichi and Tyson chorused.

"You guys better run..." Max advised, eying the steam engine - ah, I mean Hilary.

Said girl was now clearly visibly and nearing at a rapid pace, _**"TYSON! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THE WAY YOU EMBARRASSED ME TODAY!"**_

"Uhhhh...Ah, sorry Hil! Gotta go! I've got somewhere to be today anyway!" Tyson spun around to make his dramatic exit.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Daichi called, making to go with him.

"Ah, sorry Daichi. Its a little private. See ya!" by the time Hilary had reached his friends, Tyson himself had already dashed of.

"Where is he going?!" she cried.

"Ahh...He didn't say." Max replied.

"Yeah, he said it was something private." Daichi added, momentarily forgetting about Hilary's menace as he stared after the path that his friend had taken.

Hilary glared, "Private huh...? Private my foot! _**I'M GONNA GET YOU TYSON!**_ And you," she snarled, grabbing onto one of Daichi's round, tan ears, "I'm giving you three days of extra cleaning duty or my name isn't Hilary Tachibana!"

"Uh...I better be heading off now, Dad'll be wanting help with the store. See ya later Daichi."

"Bye Daichi. Do your best."

**"TRAITORS!!!!!"**

* * *

The hospital was a lot busier in the after noon. Tyson tried as hard as he could to stay out of peoples' way while trying to find the room that he was searching for. Nurses and doctors passed by, their words about as understandable to him as Portuguese, Latin and French all in one. Eyes traveling along the walls, he finally spotted a familiar door. 

Feeling solemnity wash over him, he neared the large window next to the entrance, and looked through, "Hey..."

The man was in the exact same position he had been in the night before. The only thing that seemed different was that he had been covered from the neck down in thick blankets. His face and hair was all that was visible. The paleness of his skin almost made his face glow in an eerie way.

"Oh! Tyson!" a surprised voice called from behind him.

Turning around, Tyson's eyes widened in equal surprise, "Doctor Walden!"

The doctor smiled pleasantly. Walking over to the door, he fished a silver key out of his coat pocket and placed it into the key hole, "Here to see your friend?"

"Um...Yes."

"Well, I've got good news for you. You can go in and see him now."

The 'click' of the door being unlocked seemed to echo within Tyson's ears, "Really?" he could not deny that he was excited by the idea.

Walden turned the knob and pulled the door open, "Sure. The nurses worked for hours after you left to warm him enough in order to avoid those irregular heart beats I told you about. So its alright to get near him."

"Okay..."

_But what will I do once I go inside? I don't even know him..._

Despite his doubts, Tyson followed the doctor in, choosing to enter the room that had been forbidden to him until that point in time. "What are you here for?" he questioned, watching Dr. Walden walk up to the bed.

"Oh, just need to run a routine check up. See if there's any change and what not. You can sit there if you like." he replied, taking out a thermometer and gesturing to a nearby chair.

Tyson nodded, taking a seat. He watched as Walden gently parted the man's lips and placed the thermometer inside. The two waited in silence for about thirty seconds. Removing the thermometer, Walden looked, "30.1..." Tyson's heart caught in his throat, eyes widening.

Walden replaced the thermometer grimly and began checking the pulse, then the heart beats, "Pulse seems alright...The heart beat is steadier than last time...But his temperature still needs to recover. He must've been out there for a long time," a large lump of bile dragged down Tyson's throat as he watched, Walden averted his gaze up to him, "well Tyson, would you like to stay here a bit longer?"

Looking startled, Tyson thought for a minute, then nodded. With a quick nod from his side as well, Walden walked over and placed the room key into his hand, "Just come and give this to me in my office, room. 204 on the second floor, after you're done. Remember to lock up."

"Thank you..." he watched as the doctor exited the room and closed the door shut behind him.

Tyson turned back to stare at the bed and its occupant. He was sitting a few feet away, in one of the chairs placed directly against a wall of the room. It was a small, simple room with four white walls and not a lot of furniture aside from the white bed, bedside table, waste bin and four chairs.

Silence passed for a time...The man lay, Tyson sat. One's eyes were open. The other's shut. One felt strange, nervous, and awkward. As far as anybody else could tell, the other felt cold.

"So...Um..." Tyson gazed down at his fingers, tightly entwining them together.

He gazed at the other chairs around him. A sudden thought crossed his mind.

Standing up, he hoisted the chair up by its wooden arms and carried it up to the bed, not stopping until the distance between the two had been shortened to mere inches. Tyson took his seat with a satisfied sigh, pulling the chair a little closer to the bed still.

"Hi, I'm Tyson Granger."

Silence.

"I'm not sure if you remember me or not. I saved you ya know."

More silence.

"Its the craziest story of how I found you! See, I was at school and I really messed up..."

Tyson forgot to do his home work, yet again.

His grandfather called in to the hospital to make sure that Tyson was there.

His friends wondered a little about where he had vanished off to. In addition to Max and Kenny, Daichi deemed him a traitor as well.

Hilary continued to stay mad at him. She even had dreams of hitting him on the head repeatedly with a broom stick

And Dr. Walden didn't get his key back till the wee end hours of the day.

* * *

End of Chap 5! Please review!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Beyblade! Wait, yes, I do! No, I don't! **YES**, I do! **NO**, I don't! **YE**- (whack on the head from Tyson)

**Tyson: **No, she doesn't.

**Max: **Because if she did...

**Max & Ty:** It wouldn't be a kids' show.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The warm, golden light was growing dim within the tall lamp. Odd forms of objects were highlighted by the blue glow of a giant computer screen, sitting at the side within the large room. A bookcase lined with hundreds of folders took up another side. Miscellaneous objects lay around and atop things, several even lying on the floor. It was a strange and messy environment. Things were organized in their own...Special way.

A slender figure with blood red hair sat in silent discipline, eyes trained onto the paper lying atop his desk. Others surrounded it, but they were scattered disorderedly. He only seemed to care about this one piece of parchment. It was the only one that seemed to matter. He flinched, annoyed, as a light knock sounded from behind the door of his room, "...Who is it?" he didn't bother hiding his displeasure.

"Its me." a cool, calm voice answered from outside.

A sigh escaped him as he returned to scanning the paper, "Come in."

The knob turned and the door opened almost noiselessly. A cerulean eyed man with a shock of bright orange hair entered, the large gold earring pierced into one of his ears glinted within the dimness of the room. The other didn't bother looking up but instead asked dismissively, "What do you want?"

A sly smile spread across the man's lips, "No, I think the question is, Tala; what do _you _want from _me_?"

The man in question, Tala, finally looked up. A raised eye brow and a bored look marked his features, "What is that supposed to mean?"

The man standing smiled charmingly, "I happen to have a piece of information that you may find very interesting, my dear Commander. Now the only choice that I have yet to make is whether to give you the information or not."

Tala released a tired sigh, "Brooklyn..."

"Oh come now, surely you have an interesting wager."

"Depends on how interesting this piece of information actually is," Tala pointed out, back straightening against the leather upholstery of his chair, "and need I remind that I am quite busy at the moment?"

With natural whimsy, Brooklyn tilted his head to the side, "Oh, but I assure you, my dear Commander. It will be worth it."

With another long sigh, Tala leaned back into his seat, arms stretching high above him, "Fine fine. Get to it."

"And what do I get in return?"

A slender eyebrow quirked up in question, "How about I _not _kick the ass of one egotistical member of my team right now for interrupting me during my important work which - might I add - has lead to a rather interesting revelation in our case...?"

Brooklyn sighed, nearing the table upon which the redhead worked, "You're no fun Tala..."

"That's _Commander _to you you pretentious genius. Now what's this so-called interesting information?"

Brooklyn smiled as he took a seat, crossing one leg over the other in a sweeping, graceful motion, "Seems our old friends at the WT base, AKA the White Tiger base located in China, have made quite a little blunder."

Tala's expression had morphed into deadly seriousness even before his subordinate had finished speaking, "Which would be...?"

Brooklyn was one of the few who could stand to make eye contact with his Commander's pair of frigid blues, which is exactly what he did as he continued smiling despite Tala's drastic change in attitude, "They've lost a member of their little squad."

Tala's eye brows arose significantly, "What? Who? When? Any details?"

Brooklyn's smile widened. This was going exactly as he had pictured it. His Commander really had no idea as to what extent Brooklyn could predict his actions.

"Brooklyn." Tala's tone was full of warning and edge.

The smile never left his face, "The missing little sheep's name is..."

_**"WHAT?!"**_

* * *

**BRING BRING BRING**

Just as Tyson was leaving his room, the abrupt ring of the telephone sounded. Despite living in a large house, they only had one phone which sat barely used in the living room. None of the Granger males particularly favored speaking over the phone more than they had to.

**BRING BRING-**

"Hello?"

"Hey, its Max." came the cheerful voice.

"Oh, hey. 'Sup?" _Please don't ask me to do something, please don't ask me to do something._

"Well, my mom and dad are going out for the afternoon so I called Daichi and Kenny over to watch some movies and stuff. Wanna come?"_ Crap!_

"Oh...Well...I'd like to Max, but I'm going somewhere else for a while. Maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay. Where are you going?"

"Ah...Just gonna go and...Meet somebody."

"Oh...? A date perhaps?"

"**NO!** Sheesh, why do you always think stuff like that?!"

Max burst into light chuckles, "Okay okay, I understand. Later then."

"Later," Tyson placed the phone back onto the receiver with a tired sigh, "hey grandpa, I'm heading out!"

"'Kay little dude, be back before it gets late."

"Right." shutting the door behind him, Tyson headed out; thoughts ran through his mind as he walked, his feet having easily memorized the way to the hospital.

He didn't mean to leave his friends hanging or anything...Its not like he had lied. It was true, he was going to meet somebody. He just wasn't sure if it was right to tell his friends about the man in the hospital. One; it was possible that it could scare them and he didn't want to burden them. And two; he wasn't sure whether the man himself would approve when he'd awaken.

Plus, he could hang out with his friends any time. Right now, he felt more inclined to stay beside the patient. It just didn't feel right to be having fun when someone you knew - well, sort of knew - was in the hospital with a fatal illness. He wasn't sure if he was helping at all actually. But his conscience just wouldn't let up.

* * *

Dr. Walden was just exiting his patient's room when Tyson showed up. He turned and smiled, "Hello Tyson." 

"Hi Dr. Walden," Tyson gestured to the door, "how is he?"

The doctor sighed before answering, eyes scanning the closed door, "Well, to be honest Tyson, its hard to tell. His temperature is still wavering on 33 degrees. And his pulse and heart rate remains the same. His temperature is rising, but slowly so. All we can do is warm him up. The rest is up to him," Tyson stared concernedly through the window at the man, "but don't get your hopes down. I've seen and read about miracle recoveries from hypothermia. And this young man seems strong."

He gave a firm nod, "Yeah, okay."

"I'll leave you to it then." with that, Dr. Walden walked away.

Tyson entered the room and shut the door behind him. This was his third time in here, the last one had been yesterday after school. Due to his frequent visits, he felt more at ease now and quickly grabbed a chair from near the door. Sidling up next to the bed and taking a seat, he smiled, "Hey! How ya been?" the blank expression on the man's face was aimed upward at the ceiling, "The doctor says your temperature is still on 33, you better hurry up and get it higher or they'll suffocate you in blankets! Those look kinda itchy too..."

As he sat there, leaning in slightly towards the man, Tyson took notice that his skin was less pale than last time. The blue on his lips had worn away a little as well. The corners of his mouth twitched until he finally let himself smile, "Hey, remember when I told you all about that prank we played on that girl Hilary? I nearly ran into her at the mall today-! I swear, I almost ran into a magazine stand trying to get away! That girl's a banshee! You know what one of those are?"

* * *

_"They're not stupid...They're probably anticipating our moves...They most likely know you're going to be there."_

_"Then they also know that we're going to beat the living crap out of them."_

_He felt himself grinning, crossing his arms over his chest, "That is so like you..."_

_With his back to him, he had clicked his gun soundly, "I mean it Rei," turning, their gazes had collided, "I'm going to beat them at their own game."_

Sighing, Rei shut his eyes tightly, hands clasped together, "I should have never let him go..."

"Rei..." a soft voice called; Mariah.

Forcing his eyes open, Rei looked up to see Mariah approaching him slowly, "Um...We just got orders from the upper corps. We're supposed to move to Sikang." she informed, nervousness and concern lining her tone of voice.

"Oh...I see." hoisting himself up, Rei began moving away from the table when suddenly -

**"LEE!"** both their eyes widened, **"LEE!"**

Kevin's figure appeared near the door way, "He's back! Lee's back!" he yelled in excitement.

Rei stared as Mariah broke into a run towards the door, "Lee!"

His senses came rushing back and he instantly shot forward, following Mariah in exiting the room and running down the long corridor outside. At the very end of the pathway, a group of officers were huddled together excitedly, surrounding someone. "Hey! Hey! Give him some room!" a female voice yelled in a forceful manner, silencing everyone and causing them to separate.

Eyes winding around the sea of people, Rei and Mariah saw a tall, slender female officer standing with her hands on her hips, a scowl marring her pretty features, "Sheesh! Give the man some room!" she barked.

Behind her, a dark haired male stood. Shoulders slumped low. Rei's breathe hitched in his throat.

"Lee!" Mariah yelled, making her way through the people and throwing her arms around his shoulders, "Thank God you're back!"

Lee slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around Mariah, his little sister. But he remained silent, shielding his eyes from everyone's view. The female officer standing in front of them turned towards the surrounding people and glared, large green eyes blazing with authority, "Well, come on! Don't you people have work to do?! We're moving today everyone! Get packing!" she ordered, moving them away in a herd.

Rei made his way towards the two siblings, whom had now let go of each other and stood side by side. Mariah watched him come while Lee never looked up, gaze locked onto the ground. "Lee..." Rei began tentatively, dreading what he was about to hear.

Lee tensed immediately; his muscles visibly tightened and his fists became clenched at his sides. He shut his eyes tightly as his teeth crushed against each other, "...I'm sorry...Rei..."

Rei's heart sunk as he stared on. Mariah's expression matched Rei's as she watched her brother. He seemed to crumble in front of her eyes.

"I...Couldn't...Find him."

* * *

"Check mate." 

"Arrgh!" Johnny thumped loudly against the back of his lush chair, growling in anger and frustration, "Not again!"

His opponent was a crimson eyed young man with bright violet hair gelled back in a regal coif. He sat back in his chair stoically, arms crossed across his elegantly garbed chest, and one leg over the other, unfazed by the other's attitude.

"Aah! I'm bored of this, lets do something else Robert..." Johnny replied, slumping against his seat.

"Croquet perhaps?"

"Aagh! **NO!**" the young man complained loudly, "How about tennis?"

"We played that the day before yesterday. I grow tired of it." Robert replied simply, leaving no room for arguments.

"Aah...!"

A knock on the door sounded, "May I come in?" a dainty voice asked politely from outside.

"Its open Oliver." called Johnny.

A young man, looking to be the same age as Johnny and Robert, entered. A pretty smile graced his effeminate features, violet eyes twinkling. Some of his lime green tresses of hair rested beneath a bright blue beret, while the rest dropped to his shoulders. A pair of goggles rested above his forehead. Approaching their table, he eyed the chess board, "How's it going? Lost again Johnny?"

"Oh shut up..." Johnny muttered, looking away, Oliver simply continued smiling.

"Is there a reason you're here Oliver?" questioned Robert.

Oliver met Robert's gaze, smile disappearing, "Ah yes, we got some information concerning the White Tiger base of the PWSS."

Robert's expression did not change in the slightest as he continued gazing sternly at Oliver. Johnny turned his head back, grudgingly paying attention.

"Which would be?" Robert asked.

"They've lost a member of their team."

"Pfft, typical." Johnny commented, looking away and dropping his head onto his hand.

Robert closed his eyes and tipped his head down, "What more could be expected from an amateur team of an amateur organization?"

* * *

"So anyway, after all that hectic stuff I got home and Hiro had made this delicious Korokke! You know what Korokke is? Ever eaten it before? 'Cause its kinda difficult to tell whether you're Japanese or not. Anyway, Korokke are like these fried patties that have stuff like mashed potato or white sauce in them, mixed together with a lotta meat or vegetables or seafood. Korokke's awesome and my grandpa really likes it. I like it to, but I also really like Yakitori and Teriyaki and Takoyaki. You can probably tell that I'm a huge meat fan. Hiro likes a lotta stuff 'cause he can cook really good. Thank God for that 'cause grandpa can't cook worth a ding dong." leaning back into his chair, Tyson finally took a pause in his incessant talking, looking down at the man's face. 

"...Ya know, maybe when you wake up we can go out and have some food...Don't know what these guys in the hospital give you, I've heard that hospital food is pretty gross...But don't worry! I'll introduce you to all sorts of delicious foods! My brother's Korokke will come first of course. I'll bet you'll be really hungry when you wake up._" If he wakes up._

Eyes widening, Tyson could not believe what had just ran through his mind.

_If he wakes up? If he wakes up?** NO!**_

_**WHEN **he wakes up! **WHEN!**_

"You-You be sure to wake up okay?" he replied, gazing almost frantically at the lying figure in front of him, "I-I'll be right back...Just...W-Warm up while I'm gone...Think about food and stuff." spinning around, he walked frantically over to the door and rushed outside, shutting it behind him.

He found himself leaning against the door, heavy pants passing through his lips while his forehead burst into little droplets of sweat..._Why? Why? Why do I feel so nervous? He...He will wake up. He will. His temperature's coming up isn't it? He will wake up!_

A passing nurse gazed at him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Tyson looked up at her with a blank expression, "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine." he offered a smile which he hoped was assuring.

With a skeptical look, she walked away. Sighing, Tyson felt his knees grow weak and he dropped onto the floor. _Why...Why...? Why am I suddenly...Having these doubts? He will wake up! He will!_

_But what if he doesn't?_

"Ugh!" throwing his head into his hands, Tyson was in disbelief of himself.

**_No! No!_**

"Tyson?"

Looking up, Tyson was met with the sight of his brother, staring down at him in surprise while holding a plastic bag in one hand, "Hiro...!"

Walking over, Hiro bent down to his level, "Are you okay? Why are you sitting out here?"

"Oh...I..." What could he say? He suddenly got some sort of strange panic attack and rushed out on a motionless body?

"I...Uh...Anyway, what are you doing here?" Nothing was more convincing than blatantly changing the subject in a middle of a conversation.

Hiro tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, clearly suspicious. But, deciding to give his little brother a break, he held out the plastic bag. Tyson peered inside; a bento box, chopsticks, and a juice box.

"It was past dinner time and you hadn't come home, so I brought you some thing."

Tyson felt a warm feeling burst into his chest. _Man, when did I become such a softy?_ With a smile, he held out his hand and accepted the bag, "Thanks."

Hiro nodded and looked towards the door, "So how's he doing?"

His smile faltered, "Don't know...The doctor says its hard to tell...His temperature's at 33."

"You're doing all you can Tyson," Hiro replied suddenly, surprising his little brother, "coming here and spending all your time with him. Even though he doesn't show it, I know that he must appreciate it. Whoever he is." it was clear that Hiro was serious.

Tyson gave a gentle nod. His brother stood, "Well, gotta go. I have the night shift at work, lucky." rolling his mahogany eyes up to the heavens, Hiro gave a tired look.

Tyson laughed, "'Kay, thanks." he watched Hiro leave, and then he himself stood, turned around, opened the door, and stepped inside without a shred of hesitation.

"Hey, I'm back," he greeted, walking over to the bed and taking his seat once again before holding up the bag, "my big brother came."

A smile spread across his face as he took out the bento box. Bringing his nose near, he took a whiff. Eyes widened in delight, "No way!" pulling off the lid, he held the box out in front of the man's face, "Korokke!"

* * *

End of chap 6! Please review! I know I know, you all were hoping that Kai would wake up in this chappie. But, well, who knows? Maybe the next one...(Hint hint) So please stay patient and stay tuned!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT **own Beyblade

Thankies for the reviews!!! Now on to chappie 7!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**"God damn it! Queen!"**_

_**Thundering sounds...Gun shots in the distance...**_

_**"Catch him!"**_

_**Feet pounding against the ground in a rush, scattered in all directions...Everything seemed to be collapsing around him, the booming noises echoing within his ears. His heart hammered against his chest as he continued sprinting amongst the chaos.  
**_

_**"He's getting away! Surround him!"**_

_**The door way...So close...So close...The smell of smoke and rich gun powder filled his nostrils, a shot nearly hit him - but he could now clearly see that the huge door way was open just a peek, allowing a sliver of light to make its way inside. Yes, yes...Blood pounded into his ears as his legs reached their utmost limit - he was going to get there!!!  
**_

_**"KING!"**_

_**Suddenly, he felt his eyes widen in shock,"A-Ah..." something had burst into his body; a horrible, searing pain.  
**_

_**"Got him!"**_

_**Flames seemed to erupt within him, spreading at a rapid pace.**__** Dark shadows were beginning to obscure his vision...As much as he tried, as much as he tried to get his feet to move-! Move damn it!**_

_**...They eventually halted and seemed stuck to the ground. Struggling to breath, his chest was racked with ache...Beads of sweat lined his body as the pain became near unbearable. A whispered hiss escaped him, but no more. Absolutely no more.  
**_

_**The sound of footsteps approaching...A figure drew near him. He could not make out the man's face, his vision had already become so hazy...But he knew. Alarms went off in his head. This was the enemy. He had to run! "Ugh!" a hard punch collided with his jaw and sent him crashing into the concrete ground.  
**_

_**"Heh...Arrogant bastard..." the man standing above him sneered, voice dripping with contempt.**_

_**His tongue moved sluggishly within his mouth, lapping up a strange, steely taste...Blood. His blood. As he lay there, attempting to lift himself with his arms, the man approached him once more. A boot clad foot slammed into his gut, again, and again, shaking his body like a rag doll - but he refused to make any other sounds. He didn't want to give these sons of bitches that satisfaction as they continued hitting him.  
**_

_**"Heh...," the kicks came to an abrupt stop as a female voice chuckled,"Come now King...That's no way to treat our guest...," it was most likely the female who then grabbed a handful of his hair, forcefully hoisting his body up from the ground, "Lets give him the special treatment...!" pulling his head back, her hand then shot forward, closing in on a wall.**_

_**"Unh! Aagh!" she bulldozed his head into the stone wall twice before throwing him to the ground, he mentally cursed himself for allowing the pained grunts to escape his lips.  
**_

_**His body was lolled to the side crudely. He lay on his back, trying to move...God...He needed to move! Darkness engulfed his vision, so much so that he could not make heads nor tails of the figure who came up to him next, bending down, raising his hand...Something glinted...**_

_**"AAAGH!"**_

He shot up instantly, hair flailing and eyes wide. _What...Where...How..._He moved his head rapidly from left to right, franticly trying to absorb his environment.

_Where was he? Where was this? Who... -_

Looking down, he saw that he lay on a white bed, and had just pushed off a multitude of thick covers from atop his body. The room he was in; it was stark white, fairly small, it looked like a hospital room but...His mind broke free of its hectic thoughts as soon as his eyes caught sight of someone standing beside the bed - a male. A boy more specifically, he couldn't have been more than fifteen. Large, chocolate brown eyes stared up at him as the boy stood there with a slacking jaw. He was dressed normally enough if a little too brightly, wearing blue jeans, a yellow shirt and a red jacket on top. A backwards cap rested atop his head, barely covering his wild blue bangs.

In summary, he did not recognize this boy in the least.

"Who...?"

* * *

He could only stand there. Stand there and gape. Blatantly unconscious to the fact that his eyes had widened to the size of dinner plates and that his jaw was close to hitting the floor. 

_Ah...Ah...N-No way... _

He had been sitting in the hospital room beside the man's bed, just as he had been doing for the past few days - when suddenly, he thought he saw the patient's eyebrows twitch. At first, he had accredited the motion to his active imagination. But then, when he had resumed talking, it happened once more. After that, he had stared intently and - sure enough - they moved again! The pair of eyebrows twitched continuously, as if the man was in pain. Tyson could do nothing but stare down at him, transfixed by the sight.

As the man's fingers began quivering and his body took on some strange sorts of writhing motions, it finally occurred to Tyson to use the phone to call for help. His movements were becoming even more frenetic and violent, face contorting in pain and becoming flushed as sweat appeared all over his body - it was as if his temperature was suddenly shooting through the roof-! Tyson unconsciously began moving his lips, praying for Dr. Walden to show up. Truth be told, he was beginning to get a little scared.

Suddenly, _**"AAAGH!"**_ a strangled scream escaped the man's throat, as if he was being burned alive, and the blankets on top of him were flung off as he arose from beneath them, eyes wide and bewildered.

The patient looked all around himself rapidly, expression that of utter confusion and shock. Tyson abruptly noticed that his eyes were a powerful shade of violet. Suddenly, the man whipped his head towards him, lips parting almost in slow motion, "Who...? Who are you?" his stare switched quickly to a calculating, almost suspicious gaze.

First of all, Tyson noticed that the man spoke in perfectly fluent Japanese. After that, he willed his mouth to open. He did succeed - however, for the first few moments, nothing came out. When he finally managed an, "I-_**" **_the door behind him flung open, and a frantic looking Dr. Walden entered with a nurse right at his heels; both their eyes widened at the sight of their patient sitting upright in bed, staring at them just as they were staring at him.

"Oh my God." chorused Dr. Walden and the nurse.

"Where am I?" turning back around, Tyson was startled by the stern look on the man's face, eyes narrowed into slits as he watched them all warily.

Dr. Walden recovered the quickest. Raising his open palmed hands in an attempt at a calming gesture, he neared his alert patient, "You are at the Takeda Hospital in Kyoto, Japan young man. Please try to relax." he replied.

The man's expression failed to relax, "A hospital?" he repeated.

Dr. Walden smiled nervously, "Yes, inde-"

"Show me proof." all three of them stared at the man.

"Uh, e-excuse me?" stammered the doctor.

He locked his gaze onto Dr. Walden, almost accusingly, "Didn't you hear me? I demand to see some proof if this is indeed a hospital."

"Ah...V-Very well. Please follow me. Nurse, could you please help mister...?"

"Hayate, Hayate Yamamoto," he replied, instantly holding up a hand towards the nurse as she began approaching him, "and I don't need any help. I'll be fine."

"Ah, but, you have an inju-" the nurse began.

"I'll be fine."

Swallowing thickly, the nurse took a few steps back, allowing Hayate to remove his covers completely and step onto the ground on his bare feet. Tyson thought he caught a slight twitch as the man stood on his injured knee, signified by its thick bandages. But he seemed to get used to it quickly and moved in a forceful manner, escaping the confines of his hospital bed. Suddenly, Hayate looked down, shooting a hateful glare at his hospital robe. Looking back up at Dr. Walden, he asked rigidly, "Where are my clothes?"

"Uh-"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Ah...They are very ripped and-"

"I don't care. I want my clothes, now."

The doctor nodded hastily and turned to the nurse, "Catherine, his clothes please." nodding in response, the nurse exited the room.

An uncomfortable silence fell amongst the three males. Tyson could only stare down at the ground anxiously. What was he to do...? Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he noticed that Hayate was staring his way, violet orbs taking on that same narrowed look. He stared back, startled. Hayate turned his head towards the doctor, "Who is he?"

"Oh, uh, this is Tyson Granger," Dr. Walden held out a hand towards Tyson, "he is the young man who saved you."

Hayate's eyebrows arose ever so slightly, his face taking on a peeved look as he shot his head Tyson's way, "Saved me?" Tyson felt his stomach lurch as the others' eyes bore into him.

"Indeed-" Dr. Walden began, but Hayate cut him off, still looking at Tyson with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You saved me?"

"Uh...Y-Yeah, I...I guess you could call it that." Tyson spoke for the first time to the man, feeling an unknown source of nervousness balling up within him._**  
**_

* * *

He refused to believe it. What was this so-called doctor talking about? That kid, saving him? 

He turned his head towards the boy, 'Tyson' was it?

"You saved me?"

The kid looked very nervous, but he finally spoke, "Uh...Y-Yeah, I...I guess you could call it that."

_"...Ya know, maybe when you wake up we can go out and have some food...Don't know what these guys in the hospital give you..."_

He felt his eyes widen involuntarily. _Wait...What?_

_"I'm not sure if you remember me or not. I saved you ya know."_

Something clicked. Something, as soon as that boy spoke, something in his mind clicked. What...What was this?

"Clothes." came a voice, snapping him out of his daze.

The nurse had arrived with his clothes, holding them in a neat fold. Taking them off her hands in a shoddy manner, he stalked into the bathroom without looking back at anyone. Shutting the door behind him and making sure that it was locked, he leaned against it for a brief moment. Soft pants escaped him, his legs trembled. Damn...He was weak. His knee...He shot an eye at the bandages wound around his leg. Familiar images shot through his mind in an instant. Memories.

A figure...With their arm raised...Something glinting. A knife.

A knife had done this to him. A knife.

Averting his gaze to the clothes in his hands, he stared down at the black material. Yes...These were it. He felt the material, its familiarity. He remembered...He had gone _there _in these clothes. Biting his lip as more flashbacks hit his mind, he silently cursed. He had gone there in these clothes. There, where he had utterly failed in his mission.

Unraveling the garments from their fold, he looked them over. The shirt had a thin cut in the torso area. Yes...He had gotten an injury there. Making his way to the mirror, he lifted the loathsome hospital robe up, revealing his slightly pale stomach. It was a light cut that had been repaired, stitched in with some thread. So...Was this really a hospital? They wouldn't do this if they were the enemy. But he could not be convinced of them just yet. They may just want to gain his trust before wringing him for all the information he was worth.

Looking back down at his old attire, he took in the rips in the jeans - painful flashbacks hit, and he felt a sudden ache in his knee. Wincing, he placed a hand on the sink to steady himself. His head reeled. _Damn..._He couldn't believe he was here. Reduced to practically nothing...

* * *

Tyson stared after Hayate as he made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. What had happened just then? As soon as he had spoken, the man's suspicious gaze had transformed into a wide eyed look of confusion. His eyes had suddenly lost focus, as if he had remembered something... 

"Poor young man...," replied Dr. Walden, Tyson looked up at him, "He must be so confused...His aggressive behavior is understandable." Nurse Catherine nodded a little as well.

He blinked, then looked back at the door. Hayate abruptly emerged, wearing his blood stained, tattered clothes. Tyson couldn't stop his eyes from widening, visions of that rainy night arising from the depths of his memory...The night on which he had discovered this man. Seeing him in those clothes...A shiver ran up his spine. Seemingly ignorant to Tyson's reaction to his apparel, Hayate approached the door in quick strides, throwing it open. Turning around, he locked them all within a powerful gaze, "Well, let's go."

"Ah, yes," said Dr. Walden, walking after him, "let's be off then." all four exited the room, turning left and walking down the hallway.

Tyson walked beside Hayate, observing the man from the corner of his eye. Hayate's violet orbs were darting everywhere, taking in every detail from the nurses walking around to the state of the bed rooms. Some that passed looked at Hayate warily as well, observing his odd choice of clothing.

They reached the reception area of the building, making their way amongst groups of busy people. Dr. Walden led them to a wall upon which some certificates were framed and posted. He referred to them with a wave of his hand as he spoke, "You see? These are certificates acknowledging Takeda Hospital as a certified medical facility. In addition," he held out the photo ID that hung around his neck, "this certifies myself as a doctor. Doctor Haru Walden."

Tyson looked to the man beside him almost automatically. Approaching the wall, Hayate eyed the certificates in a careful manner. After a few moments of inspecting each, he took hold of Dr. Walden's ID, turning it around in his hand slowly. Finally, he let go of it and looked the doctor in the eye, "I need to see more. If you please." his tone seemed calmer and more polite now, but it was clear that he still desired more in terms of 'proof.'

Nodding, Dr. Walden led them all to the main desk, where a dark haired woman sat in front of a computer. She looked up as they approached, "Oh, Dr. Walden, what can I do for you?" her eyes fell on Hayate for the briefest moment.

"Good afternoon Youko, could you please pull up file A-21?" asked the doctor, smiling in a friendly manner.

Nodding, the secretary turned to a shelf beneath her table, pulling out a thick folder and handing it over, "There you go."

"Thank you." turning to the group behind him, Dr. Walden flicked his head in the direction from whence they came, gesturing for them to continue following him.

As the four headed back down the hall, nurse Catherine turned her head towards her patient, "How is your knee doing?" she asked softly.

Hayate spared her a half glance before looking back up the hall way, "Its fine." Tyson cast an eye downwards and saw that the ripped hole in his jeans perfectly framed his bandaged knee - however, the man walked as if it was barely there.

Once inside Hayate's hospital room, Dr. Walden shut the door after everyone had entered before walking over to the bed. He placed the folder atop the mattress and opened it, "This file contains copies of all of our doctors' medical diplomas. They must be kept safe in case of theft by frauds," he explained, "Mr. Yamamoto, please take a look." Hayate moved forward and stood beside him, eyes looking over every diploma as the doctor patiently flipped through the pages until the very end.

Once they had finished looking through the folder, everything was strangely silent. Nurse Catherine stood in the corner, hands clasped together. Tyson stood near the bed, closest to Dr. Walden and Hayate. He found himself almost disbelieving that he was standing next to the man that had been unconscious and motionless for days on end, the man that he had found bleeding and injured. Hayate stood, a quiet, confident aura surrounding him.

"Would you like to step outside for further proof?" Dr. Walden asked politely, hints of a smile passing his face.

Hayate simply nodded.

* * *

Rei sat across from Lee, beside whom sat Mariah. A warm cup of cocoa rested in between Lee's hands, but he had not yet taken a single sip. His large golden eyes stared into the liquid's murky brown depths instead. An uncomfortable silence had overcome the three close friends. 

"Lee..." Mariah murmured, eying her brother with concern.

Lee ducked his head lower, shadowing his eyes, "I'm sorry..." he replied for the fifth time.

"Lee...Its...Its alright," Rei said this, despite knowing that it was not the least bit true, "you tried your best." however, that was, and he knew it fully well.

"But I didn't find him!" Lee yelled, clutching the cup tightly until his hands burned.

"Lee..." Mariah said again, unable to think of any words with which to console her brother.

A sudden knock at the door startled them all, "Come in," Rei replied, the same female officer that had escorted Lee into their base entered, "what is it Julia?" her Captain eyed her serious expression.

"How's Wyatt?" Lee suddenly asked, midway in getting up from his seat.

Julia looked towards him, softening her features, "He's coping...He's a trained professional, he'll survive." Lee gazed down at the table sorrily, Julia averted her gaze back to Rei, "anyway, the reason I'm here is because we got a call from those pompous, egotistical morons from AEGIS. Its you-know-who." she rose a slender eyebrow.

Sighing, Rei stood up and walked towards the door, "I've got to get this," before exiting, he turned towards Mariah and Lee with an intent look, "don't worry guys. I'd still trust you both with my life." he left, Julia following him.

* * *

End of chap 7! Well, there you go, Kai woke up! Yes, you are not mistaken in the least, that IS Kai! I think its pretty obvious why he gave them the name Hayate Yamamoto, he wants to keep his identity secret, not a very trusting fellow is he? Please tell me if anyone thinks that Kai is a bit out of character-! Oh, btw, Takeda Hospital is a real hospital in Kyoto, Japan. Walden and lovely Catherine and cute Youko are all mine though! 

**P.S: Anyone remember Wyatt? Special mention in the next chappie for anyone who can tell me who Wyatt is! And COOKIES!**

Maaaan! I haven't even started on chappie 8! Usually I have at least a few lines written for the next chapter, but I've been working on this one the whole time (sweat drop) Yeah, I think I'll surprise myself when I start writing it...Nows when the fun begins kiddies (evil smile)

Oh yeah, AEGIS (pronounced **ee**-jis) is a real word! Look it up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Do** NOT **own Beyblade

Chappie 8! And I've been looking at TyxKai fan art for inspiration! And let me tell you guys, there is some bloody GORGEOUS fan art out there, and tons of flash videos too! Yippie! So, to all those out there that draw fan art and/or yaoi fan art and/or TyxKai fan art, I salute you!

**ALSO! I got some really DETAILED answers for my little bonus question in the last chappie, which asked you guys who Wyatt was, thus testing your knowledge of the show in general! Congrats to:**

**Inner Dragon **(Cooool name)**  
**

**AznVKai **(Cute name!)**  
**

**FlamingIce94 **(Ya gotta love a good oxymoron)

**Kavbj **(I can only guess the millions of possibilities for the meaning of this name...Still, its cool!)**  
**

**Lirit Beau Pre **(Nice! Really pretty! ...Whats it mean?)

**KrymsonDranzer **(Once again, awesome name!)

**Phi ScarlaDraconia **(Ok, now I'm just getting jealous...)

**Mooncrisispower0 **(Sailor Moon fan I presume? Thats cute!)

**_COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!_  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Which room?" Rei asked, casting a glance at Julia from the corner of his eye.

"Sector 3, room. 301." she replied ardently, matching his every stride.

Upon reaching Sector 3, Rei proceeded into room. 301 while Julia waited outside (she did not suspect that she would have to wait for long.) Hearing the door shut behind him, Rei neared a rectangular monitor resting on a table, about the size of a miniature television. Its screen was currently a dull gray color, "My apologies for keeping you waiting." he replied, taking a seat.

A 'blink' sounded as a white flash appeared on the screen. A smiling, salient face revealed itself, crimson eyes glinting, "Not a problem, I understand that you must be quite busy." Robert Jurgen replied, tone dripping with exaggerated politeness.

Rei forced a sickeningly sweet smile onto his lips, "That we are, Mr. Jurgen, that we are."

Robert brought a hand up to his face, fingers dawdling near his jaw, "I hear that your team is missing a rather important member. Is everything all right?"

"We are currently in search of him and are making steady progress," it was a blatant fib, Rei knew, but while talking to this man - he really couldn't care less, "I thank you for your concern."

Robert flashed a smile meant to be understanding. However, it came out as more of a smirk, "But of course. I hear this member of yours was quite an asset. It would only be natural to be concerned."

"Indeed."

"But I dare say...," Robert ventured thoughtfully, placing his chin in between two slender fingers, "That an agency would take on the task of securing the world's peace and justice, when they have trouble taking care of one of their own," looking back at Rei, he added quickly, "of course, that is what I assume others think at this point."

Rei's smile became much more forced as his cheeks began hurting, "Ah, but I hardly think that many have heard of this most unfortunate development Mr. Jurgen."

"Ah, indeed indeed," Robert's head bobbed up and down, "but, as I am sure you will agree Captain Kon, news travels fast."

"Agreed..."

"Well, anyhow," Robert flashed a smile as one of his dark, lofty eyebrows quirked up, "if there's anything that I can do, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much."

"Good bye." Robert said, Rei nodded, and the screen went blank.

Stepping outside, he was met with an intense stare from Julia, "What did he say?"

Sighing, Rei turned and began walking down the winding corridor of Sector 3, "Same old same old. He barely attempts at hiding his true intentions."

Julia scrunched up her nose, molding her lips into a defiant pout as she followed her Captain, "Hmph, I'm getting sick of those idiots. Why can't they just let things be? Seriously."

"Apparently, the way things are is not good enough for them. And right now, without him," Rei's lips set into a grim line, "we're sitting targets to them."

"So what do you plan to do?"

Rei halted in his steps, turning his head and gazing at Julia, "Call for help."

* * *

"Well, there we are, Mr. Yamamoto," announced Dr. Walden, turning a corner as the three behind him followed, "you have seen our wonderful hospital's lovely estate. I have shown you all that I can," he looked to Hayate, "now it is up to you to make the decision." 

Hayate was silent for a few moments. Then, shutting his eyes and tilting his head down, replied, "Very well. I apologize for my rudeness and thank you for all the help that you've given me, doctor." Tyson stared, dumbfounded at the man's abrupt change in demeanor.

Dr. Walden flashed a cheery smile, "Completely understandable, Mr. Yamato. But I do believe that you should go back to your room and rest, all of this walking must have taken quite a toll on your knee," Hayate nodded quietly in response, "Catherine, could you please take Mr. Yamamoto to his room?"

Nodding, the nurse placed a light hand on Hayate's shoulder with a smile, "Shall we?" Hayate began walking along side her into the hospital.

Tyson stared after the two, feeling a sudden calmness wash over him. It was as if Hayate's seriousness and aggressive behavior had taken them all in a vice like grip, and seeing him in a more peaceful state had allowed that grip to lose its hold. "Tyson," he looked up at Dr. Walden, "I believe that Mr. Yamamoto would like some rest for the remainder of the day. I think it'd be best for you to come by tomorrow, that is, if you'd like to." the doctor smiled down at him knowingly.

Placing a hand behind his head in a sheepish manner, a nervous laugh escaped him, "Ah...I'll see if I can. Don't know if he'd want me visiting anymore..."

"Oh, but I'm sure it would do him well."

"Huh?" Tyson looked up at him in confusion.

Dr. Walden raised a pointed finger into the air as a means of explanation, "Well, we don't know anything about this young man. Where he's from, although he speaks perfect Japanese, and whether or not he has any family here in Japan. I mean, who knows what he's been through...?" Tyson gave a solemn nod, casting his eyes downward, "Well, what I'm trying to say is, it wouldn't be bad for him to get visitors during this time. And you can tell him a bit more about how you found him, it would most likely jog his memory, although it doesn't seem like he suffers from amnesia."

Giving an another nod, Tyson thought for a few moments before speaking again, "Um...Dr. Walden?"

"Yes?"

"He...You'll be able to find people that know him right? I mean, his family, or something?" Tyson's voice waned into almost a whimper.

Dr. Walden averted his gaze to the ground before answering quietly, "I hope so Tyson. I hope so."

* * *

**"TYSON!!!!!!"**

**"WAH!"** Other students walking down the hallway gazed incredulously at the sight of a hyper active Daichi jumping onto Tyson's shoulders, clasping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Daichi! Let go of me!" Tyson cried, stumbling from side to side as he struggled to regain his balance.

"No way!" Daichi yelled, "This is punishment for ditching out on us yesterday!" as proof, Daichi tightened his hold while being swayed around in the air by an involuntary Tyson.

"Y-Yesterday??"

"Ch'yah! We were supposed to meet at that new virtual reality arcade!"

Tyson's eyes widened as he abruptly remembered that yes - he _had _made plans to go along with his friends to the arcade. _Crap! I totally forgot! What with everything that happened yesterday..._

"Ah...S-Sorry Daichi, but geez! **_Could you get off?!_**"

**"NEVER!!!!" **

**"WAAAAAH!"**

**WHAM!**

The surrounding students winced at the sight of Tyson's head colliding with a nearby locker, sending his head spinning, "Ahhh..."

"Woah, take it easy man." Max's hand on his shoulder steadied him from behind.

"You okay?" said Kenny, walking up to his side.

"Don't worry about him! He totally ditched us yesterday!" Daichi began swinging tightly clenched fists into the air.

"Ah...Don't you think you're being a little hard on him Daichi?" replied Max, having to actually gaze _up _at Daichi for the first time in his life.

"Yeah," agreed Kenny, "I mean, I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"Yeah...Didn't...Mean to..." murmured Tyson dazedly, his mind still doing sloppy pirouettes.

Kenny took a quick glance at his watch, "Oh no! Guys, we better get to science before the bell rings!"

"Right...Uh, Tyson, that's the girls' bathroom." Max informed him.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round..."

"Sheesh, how hard did you hit your head bricks-for-brains?"

"_Guys!_ Class!"

**BRING!**

By some strange sort of miracle, the four friends made it to class in the nick of time. Hilary cast a wary glance at Tyson, "I know I'm going to regret this," she began to Max, "but, what's wrong with Tyson?"

"Attack of the rabid Daichi." Max replied brightly.

"Ah..."

* * *

He stared at nothing, eyes glazing over as thoughts swirled within his head. What was he doing...? What was he going to do? How was he...? Sighing, he leaned into the bundle of pillows behind him, set up by nurse Catherine. Would they even want him anymore...? After all this. After everything he had done so very, very wrong. 

Another lengthy sigh passed his lips. Suddenly, his thoughts drifted to that boy. Tyson wasn't it?

_Tyson..._

He gazed up at the ceiling. What was it about that boy? What were these strange things coming into his mind every time he came into the picture?

_"Hiro had made this delicious Korokke!"_

_"Grandpa can't cook worth a ding dong."_

_"They'll suffocate you in blankets!" _

Shaking his head feverishly, he felt a head ache coming on. _What the hell?!_ He was thinking weird stuff about this kid, whoever the hell he was. Well, apparently he had 'saved' him. He didn't recall any kind of _saving_, that was for sure. His memories were strewn about in different crevices of his mind, difficult to put back together without a side splitting head ache. But he tried.

Tightly scrunching his eyes closed, he made another attempt. He remembered...Hours of torture. Hours of bloody torture after he had passed out...After he had passed out in that ware house...He had been taken somewhere...Where? He racked his brain for the answer. Where? Where?! If he could only remember, maybe he could regain some of-

_Damn, who am I kidding?_ He thought forlornly, shoulders slumping against the soft material behind him. _As if they would even want me anymore after this. What have I done? Failed the mission, and am totally inept of remembering anything useful._

_Damn..._

Suddenly, a knock from outside reached his ears, "...Come in." Nurse Catherine walked in, a bright smile and a tray of food marking her entrance.

"How are we doing?"

"...Can't complain."

Laughing softly as she walked up to the bed, nurse Catherine first placed a miniature table above his lap, then rested the tray on top of it, "Here you go." he stared down at the unappetizing meal, stomach bursting into queasy flip-flops.

_"I've heard that hospital food is pretty gross...!" _

"Ugh!" he placed a hand on his forehead; _damn these thoughts to hell!_

The nurse neared him instantly, holding out a hand, "Are you okay?"

"Ugh...I'm fine, I'm fine," he replied quickly, waving her hand away, "just a little head ache..."

"Oh...? Then perhaps you should get some sleep. I could give you some aspirin and tell your friend that you're resting."

"Huh?" he looked up at her confusedly, "Friend?"

"Yes. That blue-haired boy? Tyson Granger." replied the nurse with round eyes, as if surprised that he would ask such a thing.

"Tyson Granger? He's not my friend."

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side, "I'm sorry, I thought he was. What with his constant visits to you..."

"Huh?" feeling his eyebrows knit together in further confusion, he replayed her last sentence, "His constant visits?"

She nodded repeatedly, "Oh yes, he was here from day one. Visiting you, sitting beside your bed and talking to you..."

"Talking to me? But...I was asleep - or unconscious, or whatever..." he trailed off, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

She gave another nod, "Yes, but he still talked to you. In fact, just because you were unconscious doesn't mean that you couldn't hear him. I mean, its not like your brain wasn't working. I wouldn't be surprised if you remember some of the things that he talked to you about," laughing slightly, she added, "I remember walking by and seeing him with you, he talked very animatedly. I'd be interested to hear what he was talking about." nurse Catherine looked at him with amusement.

He blinked at her. So...All of those thoughts...?

_"Korokke!"_

_"Yakitori!"_

_"Teriyaki!"_

_"Takoyaki!"_

_"Oden!"_

_"Shabu-shabu!"_

_"RAMEN!!!" _

Were...Him?

"He..."

Nurse Catherine blinked, then brought her face closer, "Yes?"

"He talked about food a lot."

* * *

"Alright, thats all for today kiddies. Remember tomorrow's news article clippings, we need some new material here people!" 

Sighing, Tyson strolled down the hall way, "Lunch...Finally." his stomach growled in response.

As per usual, Kenny and himself were the first at their lunch table. Max and Daichi bought lunch from the school store. Kenny smiled at him while unwrapping his food, "So anyway, what was the reason for your absence yesterday?" Tyson was midway in chewing on his lunch (Yakiniku!) and choked at Kenny's question, hacking on the bite-sized pieces of beef in his mouth, "Woah, you okay?" Kenny began patting him on the back.

"(Cough cough) Yeah, I'm (cough cough) o-(cough cough) kay." Tyson managed. _Damn, damn, gotta keep it cool...!_

"Hey." Max approached the table with Daichi by his side, whom raised an eyebrow at Tyson.

"What's his problem?" Kenny could only shrug in response.

"Anyway," Max started, taking a seat, "did you guys hear? The Student Council's out recruiting for people to help with a big fund raiser."

Daichi released a tired yawn, "Man, not again. Those guys are always up to something."

"But you know what that means..." Max rose an eyebrow.

"Hilary will be out looking for volunteers." they all chorused together.

"Pfft, as if Hilary would ever ask me for help," Tyson replied in between bites (he hadn't learned his lesson yet), "she's sure that I'm a lost cause."

"Doesn't mean she won't ask Kenny and me..." Max commented with a weak smile, Kenny nodding in agreement while munching on his sandwich.

"Heh, looks like both of us are in the clear Tyson." said Daichi, holding out a fist.

With a wide grin, Tyson bumped fists with Daichi. But his grin wore away as he remembered the promise he'd made with Dr. Walden. _I'm not in the clear yet..._He still had to visit _him_.

"Hey," Max's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Tyson laughed while getting to his feet, "just gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back."

Max and Kenny's eyes followed Tyson's retreating figure, "...Don't you think Tyson's been acting a little weird lately?" Max asked.

Kenny crossed his arms atop the table, leaning in, "Mmhm, its like he's busy with something else..."

Daichi, munching down on his anpan bread, seemed oblivious to their conversation, "Hm?" he asked with soft, fluffy bread poking out of his mouth.

Max sighed, "Daichi...Even you must've noticed? Tyson hasn't been hanging out with us as much anymore, and he seems nervous a lot."

Swallowing, Daichi stared back intently before saying, "Yeah, you gotta point."

"What could it be?" asked Kenny, both he and Daichi took on thoughtful expressions.

"...Maybe he really does have a girlfriend."

Both the two fell over at Max's comment,** "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT?!"** Daichi hollered, face flushing in anger.

"Think about what?" startled, they turned around to see the subject of their conversation staring down at them, a confused expression on his face.

Eerily similar, nervous grins pasted themselves onto the threes' faces as they answered to Tyson all together, "_Noooothing._"

* * *

While walking swiftly down a dozen corridors and pathways, and turning a corner every ten seconds, a million different thoughts ran through Julia's mind. She still managed to keep track of where she was headed, while musing over the goings on of the past few days. 

_Can't believe Rei's gonna call them...This is really getting out of hand. To think we have to call the US base..._

"Julia." blinking, Julia looked up, slowly slipping out of her thoughts to see a face strikingly similar to her own - only that, it belonged to a male.

"Hm? What Raul?"

Her twin seemed concerned, gazing at her unsurely, "Um..."

A soft smile passed her features as she honed in on her brother's thoughts. Really, it wasn't even necessary. It was obvious what - or more specifically, who - Raul was worrying over. "Raul," she began, causing him to look at her, "if you're so concerned about him, then go see him."

Raul's eyes widened, a helpless expression overtaking his face, "But...Um...What if he..."

"Raul," Julia approached him threateningly, "go see him."

Gulping, Raul gave a quick nod before turning around and jogging off. Julia smiled after him, almost a little sadly. _My little brother's growing up..._

* * *

It was cool and dark. And quiet. But he barely noticed anything anymore. All he kept thinking of was him. Him. He tightened his hold around his knees, tears stinging the corners of his shut eyes. _He'd think I'm so pathetic...Acting like this._ But he couldn't help it. He couldn't...Images flashed through his mind. Images of him. His face. His eyes...Those powerful, amazing eyes...His muscles tensed as he buried his face deeper in between his knees, releasing a whimper. 

He missed him...He missed-

"Huh?" blinking at the ground, he realized that a light knock had sounded from outside.

"Wyatt...? Can I come in?" a soft voice asked from behind the door.

Wyatt blinked at the door in surprise. The voice had reached him a bit muffled, but he recognized it in an instant. _Raul...?_

"Uh -," he ran his arm feverishly over his eyes, desperately trying to make the tears disappear, "o-one second...C-Come in."

The door opened slowly, almost hesitatingly. Raul entered, a sympathetic smile on his face. Wyatt only seemed to get more depressed and melancholic, gazing back down at the ground, "Hey..."

"Hey," Raul walked over to stand beside him, "Um...Can I sit here?" Wyatt gave a small nod.

Raul took a seat on the hard ground, copying Wyatt in bringing his knees up to his chest and encircling them with his arms. The two sat in uncomfortable silence. Raul couldn't help but gaze at the young man beside him from the corners of his eyes. Wyatt barely knew he was being watched, his own eyes dim and far away.

_Shoot...Talk Raul, talk!_ His brain urged. _Say something! Anything!_

"Um...," Wyatt looked up at him as he began speaking, not making the task of actually talking to said boy that much easier, "Err..."

"...Hm?" the brunette asked blankly.

"Ah...," feeling sweaty and flushed, Raul hurried his mouth to make words, "Ah...I just wanted to tell you that - uh, I'm here for you," Wyatt's large brown eyes became round, staring up at him, "Ah...I-I mean, what I meant to say was...That...Uh..." Oh God, his brain wasn't functioning anymore!!!

"Um..." his face was becoming redder and redder! Wyatt was gonna think he was an idiot!

"Raul..." Wyatt said suddenly.

"H-Huh?" a soft hand came to rest on his forehead, he felt his blush darken, "Huh...?" he repeated dazedly.

"Are you okay? You look very red, and sweaty." Wyatt seemed genuinely concerned, looking up at him as he felt his forehead.

"Ah...N-I mean yes, I mean- Uh..." sighing in defeat, Raul gazed to the side. _Maybe I am sick..._He thought tiredly.

"Hm...," Wyatt removed his hand from Raul's forehead and placed it atop his own, "You don't seem to have a fever...Maybe you need some rest?"

"Ah...N-No. What I mean to say is, I'm not sick." Raul replied hurriedly, raising his hands up in front of him.

"Oh...Alright then, if you're sure." Wyatt continued gazing up at him.

"Uh...What I meant to say was..." _Hurry! Say something that's actually understandable! **NOW!**_ "I - we will find him!" he replied fiercely, raising his clenched fists as a sign of determination.

Wyatt stared at him, surprised. Raul's eyes, the same vivid greens as his sister's, blazed despite the remnants of a rosette blush on his face, "We will find him. So don't you worry!"

Wyatt's face was blank for a few seconds, before his mouth burst into a grateful smile, "Thank you..."

"Mmmm!" Julia squealed, listening from outside with a cup against the door, "I **MUST **become a yaoi mangaka!!! Those two provide the perfect inspirations!"

* * *

_ I feel so - much better -  
now that you're gone forever!  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all!  
I'm not lying, denying,  
that I feel so much better now...  
That you're gone forever...!_

Insanely loud rock music blared at its fullest, unable to escape the confines of the sound proof walls of the specially made room - made _just for him_. One foot, perched atop a bent knee, moved up and down rhythmically to the guitar chords.

_ Now things are coming clear,  
and I don't need you here!  
And in this world around me,  
I'm glad you dis-a-ppeared.  
So I'll stay out all night!  
** Get drunk and fuck and fight!!!**  
Until the morning comes I'll  
forget about our life..._

He was so caught up with the music blasting out of his stereo system, he didn't hear nor hardly noticed the door to his room opening, and a short, slender young woman coming in.

_I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forev-_

The music was gone. Turned off. Who dared-?!

"Yo, what the fu-"

"Save it," came the curt reply, stern blue eyes stared up at him from behind huge glass lenses, "its time to work."

"Feh," he scoffed, arising from his bed and getting to his feet, "so what is it this time? Some lame-ass recon?" he stretched from side to side, dark muscles taut and firm.

She shut her eyes knowingly, "No, its a search and rescue mission."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm."

"Who's the helpless little victim? Some rich prez's daughter? A kidnapped congress man? Some other super-important-political- official?"

"No."

Hands resting on hips, he turned and glared down at her, "So, spill it. Who is it?"

Loosening her hold on the folder she had been cradling against her chest, the woman reached inside and pulled out a large photograph, handing it over, "Him."

Brown eyes, bordering on golden, stared at the picture, slowly widening, "I-Isn't this...?" she nodded.

"...Ah...Ah..._**AHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!!!"**_

* * *

"Huh!" jolting awake with a loud gasp, his violet eyes darted everywhere. 

Oh yeah...He was...Yeah. In the hospital.

Releasing a sigh, he ran a hand down his face tiredly. _Bad dream..._

"Are you okay?" eyes widening at the sound of the voice, he turned his head to the side, "Uh...Hey."

* * *

Yeah...If you're a little confused, try to make sense of it all, mostly I'm referring to the crazy laughter at the end of this chapter. It might have freaked some of you out a little. Maybe. Oh well. Anyhow, I'm pretty sure you guys could guess as to who those two new characters are at the end, the male's identity should be fairly easy to figure out at least. Also, the song he was listening to, none other than **Gone Forever** by **Three Days Grace!** That band rocks my socks!!! 

Oh yeah, and for all those that are going _**WTF RAULXWYATT????!!!!**_ Uh...Yeah. I like trying new things. They just seem like such a cute pairing! All fluffy and cutesy and...(goes off on a rant)

Raul: Err...So anyway, please review!

Julia: **_OR ELSE! I AM THE STAR OF THIS STORY!_**

Brooklyn (otherwise known as sir-who-has-appeared-in-only-one-chappie-thus-far): Yeah...I don't think so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Do **NOT **own Beyblade

Thankies for the reviews!!! Well, this chappie took forever ne? Anyhow, hope you enjoy! **_Also_**, yes, **the little bold, underlined location headings** are new. I figured they were a smoother way for transitions amongst scenes in the story, going from the TyKai to what's going on with Rei and his team in China, then back to the other characters, etc. Plus, it should help minimize confusion.

**Tadaima **- I'm home!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Takeda Hospital - Kyoto, Japan **

The two stared at each other. Tyson, while seated beside the bed, and Hayate, while propping himself up on his mattress using his elbows. "Eheh..." Tyson gave a sheepish smile in hopes of breaking the awkwardness that had settled between them.

"...Why are you here?" Hayate asked finally, sitting up and leaning back against the pillows behind him.

"Uh...," Tyson had been mulling over that same question for hours, and still did not have an answer for it; what could he say? That Dr. Walden had requested it of him? That would just sound like he saw this whole thing as a chore, "um-"

"You don't have to be here," the other replied, eying him seriously, "I can handle it."

"Oh, I know that!" Tyson assured, raising his hands up in front of him, "But...Um...I guess...I was wondering if you wanted to know about how I found you..."

Hayate's eyes widened at him, "...You can tell me?"

"Uh, y-yeah..."

"Okay, start." Tyson stared, taken aback by the commanding tone.

Hayate had his arms crossed over his chest, gazing at him expectantly, "Erm...O-Okay. Uh..." where to start?

Holding back a blush as he recalled that he had already told the man everything when he had been perfectly _unconscious_, Tyson was unsure if he wanted to tell Hayate of his encounter with the strange old man again...After all, now he was wide awake, staring at him, and kind of...Intimidating.

"Uh...Well, I was walking back home after school and...I walked past an alley," no, that was a lie, he had _ran into_ the alley as that perverted geezer had been chasing him-! But...Hayate didn't need to know that, "It was raining, and...Well, I saw you lying there. All bloody and wet and...Injured..." mumbling the last part, he averted his gaze to the ground.

Hayate was silent for a few moments, but never looked away, "...And?" he pressed.

"Well...I used my cell phone to call home and my brother picked up. I told him about you and where I was, and he quickly came by with my grandpa and the car. We carried you in and took you to the hospital, where Dr. Walden met us. And...Thats pretty much it I guess..."

Choosing to stare down at his bed covers thoughtfully, the man quietly murmured, "...I see." and an uncomfortable silence overtook them again.

As he sat there twiddling his thumbs and trying not to stare directly at the patient, Tyson was unsure on what to do or say. Before, there had been so much to talk about because _he _had been the only one talking. Now, it just felt utterly ridiculous to talk to this man about the topics from the past (food, grandpa Granger's obsession with his bonsai plants, food, etc.) He couldn't believe that he had felt so comfortable sitting and talking with this Hayate guy..., "Well...Thank you." blinking, he looked up, finding those violet orbs trained on him once again.

"Uh...What?" he asked dumbly.

"For helping me. For helping in saving my life. Thank you. If it wasn't for you...," turning away, Hayate's gaze turned bitter, "I would've probably died from hypothermia out there..."

Tyson gaped at him, startled, "Uh...N-No problem."

Hayate returned to gazing at his sheets quietly. Tyson took it as his cue to depart and stood up, "Uh...I...Guess I'll go now. Hey, get better soon man." with a small wave, he turned and began heading towards the door.

However, just as he was opening it and beginning to step out, nurse Catherine appeared, a food tray in her hands, "Oh, hello Tyson." she greeted.

"Nurse Catherine, hi."

She gestured to the food, "Just here to bring Mr. Yamamoto his supper."

Tyson looked down at the tray, fighting the urge to wrinkle his nose at the gruel-like, mushy substances and damp, watery slices of fruit. Taking a glance at Hayate, he could see that the patient was none too enthusiastic over his meal either, "Well, I'll be going now. See you nurse Catherine, Hayate." nodding at the two, Tyson made his exit.

* * *

"Tadaima!" 

"Hey, how was the visit?" Hiro called from the kitchen.

Tyson pulled his shoes off, placing them near the door way, "Hm...Okay. He thanked me for saving him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," walking into the kitchen, a tantalizing aroma hit Tyson's nose, "mmm! Kamameshi!" running over to stand beside his brother, he began eying the finely cooked rice within the iron pot, along with the sea of meat, seafood and vegetables around it.

Hiro instinctively moved the pot away, "Hold your horses, its not done yet." he replied, using a spatula to move the savory meal around a little.

Tyson inched closer, sniffing eagerly, "But it smells so good!" then suddenly, a thought hit him, causing him to blink a few times before turning back to the elder Granger, "Hey, Hiro?"

"Hm?" Hiro replied, turning his head back.

"...Could I take some of that with me tomorrow?"

* * *

**Blitzkreig Base - Lensk, Russia **

"...Her?" Tala nodded curtly, watching his ashen haired companion examine the picture given to him.

A smile slithered onto Bryan's face, translucent eyes glinting mischievously, "...Heh, she's pretty hot."

Groaning, Tala shut his eyes, "Bryan...Try to be serious for once. Give Spencer the picture."

"You could flip a quarter on those beauties..."

"Bryan...!"

"Che, fine fine. So Spence, ain't she hot?" asked Bryan, handing the photograph over to the mammoth blond sitting next to him.

Spencer took hold of the photo and gazed at it quietly, silent to Bryan's question. "The point is," Tala began, enunciating each word, "I have substantial reason to believe that this woman, Dr. K, is working alongside Boris."

"Dr. K?" repeated Bryan, "What does the K stand for?"

"I told Brooklyn already and he has Ozuma and Mariam on it. We'll know soon," Tala assured seriously, "this woman is a leading official in her field of technological sciences, specializing in robotics. But her past is fairly shady."

"So how do you know if she's with Boris at all?" it was clear that all jokes had been set aside, Bryan was listening intently.

"I went from what we already know. I started from Zagart," both Bryan and Spencer visibly stiffened at the name, "the lines are blurry. But from what I found out, K was affiliated with him some time ago and is most likely keeping contact now. She's a smooth character, forging her place on the right side of the law for years. In reality, she's been caught doing several unauthorized experiments. All of them highly superior to the ones on which she has worked with legalized teams of scientists. She always had responses saying that it was for her own curiosity, to further her studies, for the further expansion of science, stuff like that. But I have my doubts."

"'Kay, so what do we do?"

Tala locked eyes with the two of them, "If, and when, we have substantial evidence pointing her to at least some affiliation with Boris. I will likely send you two out, along with Mystel, to wherever in the world that she is."

Bryan's face broke into a grin as he picked up the photo in between two fingers, eying the slender, dark haired woman in the frame, "I like bad girls."

* * *

**PWSS Base, White Tiger Branch - Sikang, China **

Taking a seat upon a large cardboard box, Rei released a heavy sigh. After all the busy moving in the past few days, for their relocation from Hunan to Sikang, the commotion had finally worn down to a quiet lull. _Computers are connected and on-line...Communication links will be taken care of soon...Teams will be dispatched tomorrow to survey the area..._The list was like a swirling tycoon in his head. There was still so much to do...The goal was suddenly becoming obscure to him.

He released another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Rei..." Mariah entered the room slowly, features worn from the day's work.

"Hm?" he asked, gazing faintly at her approaching figure.

"Um, the US team has dispatched as many of their members as they can to look for him. They're busy with their own stuff too so..." trailing off, Mariah looked uncomfortably at the ground, wringing her hands behind her back.

The corners of Rei's lips drooped down into a glum frown, "Yeah, I understand. How's everything else?"

"Hm," she began stepping closer, "things are okay. As smooth as they'll ever be. I think switching bases so much is beginning to wear some of them out a little, but they'll manage." she took a seat next to him on the card board box.

"Hm..."

"You okay?"

Rei couldn't bring himself to nod like he wanted to. Tiredness had overtaken his body, and he felt his eyelids drooping low, "...Hm..."

"...We'll find him Rei," Mariah's tone was soft and gentle, "he's strong. He'll make it. You know he will."

"I know that," he replied quietly, "but its not just that anymore," both their golden eyed gazes met as Rei turned his head to face Mariah, "I'm beginning to doubt a lot of things. Everything," she gazed at him sorrowfully, he looked back down, "where are we going with this Mariah? Where? Things are so hazy...So confusing...Are we even sure of what we're doing anymore?" there was a moment's silence as they sat there.

"Once we find him...," Mariah said finally, "I think that will be made clear."

* * *

**Takeda Hospital - Kyoto, Japan **

It had been quiet and, as much as he hated to admit it, wearily lonesome. Since yesterday when that Tyson kid had visited, no one except for nurse Catherine and the doctor had come into his room. Today, since morning all the way to right now at four in the evening, he had been sitting in the room flipping through channels on a small, compact television the nurse had brought in for him. He wasn't much of a television person. Plus, day-time television sucked, hard.

Shutting the television and tossing the remote to the side, he leaned into his pillows. Damn...He missed them. This was no time to be flipping through God damned television channels, he had to find a way to contact them. But he couldn't unless it was a secure line - but could there be an exception? For a situation such as this? And as far as he knew, there was no PWSS base here in Japan - however the bloody hell he had gotten here. What were they thinking, dropping him off in some dingy alley in Japan? Shouldn't they have finished him off? Did they think he would die on his own eventually, from blood loss or hypothermia? Or, was there some sort of an accident?

So deep was he in his thoughts, his heart jolted at the sound of a knock at his door, "C-Come in." Damn, since when did he stammer?

To his surprise, that Tyson kid walked in, a grin pasted onto his face, "Hey."

Giving no response, he simply stared as the kid shut the door behind him and approached his 'usual' seat. He had been carrying a backpack along and casually took it off, placing it on the ground near his feet as he sat down. "...What are you doing here?" he heard himself ask, unable to keep his eyes off the relaxed boy - a sharp contrast from yesterday, when he had seemed pretty nervous of talking to him.

"Well, I would've come earlier, but grandpa and Hiro and I had to go visit...Uh...My mother's grave." now he looked a bit uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his head, but still not the same discomfort from yesterday.

"...Thats not what I meant-"

"Anyway," cutting him off, the kid opened his backpack and reached inside, "I got you something. Courtesy of Chef Hiro Granger." he brought out a bento box, a pair of chopsticks resting on top.

A soft smell emanated from the box, wafting into his nostrils. He felt his mouth watering, but could only stare down at the bento held out towards him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take it!" urged the kid, pushing the offering closer, "Believe me, you won't be disappointed."

"Uh..." what was he to do? This felt strange, awkward.

However, slowly, he reached out and took hold of the box, taking it from the other's grasp and placing it on his lap...Only to continue staring down at it.

"Well, open it!"

Placing his fingers on the corners of the lid, he lifted it up to reveal soft grains of cooked rice bathed in pieces of beef, chicken, green peppers, tomatoes, and small shrimp. Now, the aroma, consisting greatly of strong spices, was even more powerful. His eyes widened at the sight of real - _real _food!

"What the heck are you waiting for?" the kid questioned, "eat it! Look," grabbing hold of the chopsticks, he broke them apart and pushed them into each of his hands, "you know how to use chopsticks right? Just try it!"

Swallowing heavily, he stared down at the delicious looking meal. His stomach roared to life, urging him to eat - eat - **eat!** Placing both chopsticks into one hand, he slowly reached out and took hold of a piece of beef with some rice, picking it up and placing it into his mouth. He was aware that the kid was watching his every move with round, chocolate brown eyes. _Like a puppy._ He thought. _A really eager puppy._

A tingling sensation overtook his taste buds as his tongue sucked on the rich juice of the beef, perfectly cooked and seasoned. The rice was soft and smooth, easily swimming over his tongue. God...This was heaven. How long had it been since he had tasted _real food_? Shutting his eyes, he relished the tastes. Then swallowed. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of the little eager beaver staring at him happily, "So? How was it? Good, huh?"

He nodded and gave a small sound of agreement, a "nnh" or a "hnh" or something like that. Then, unable to control himself, began eating again. "Y'know," the kid spoke again, he looked back up at his face while chewing, "if you want, I could bring you something every time I visit. A little meal like this one, since I can tell that you don't really like the hospital food much...," he trailed off, meeting his gaze and tilting his head to the side, "whadd'ya think?"

His stomach made him want to say yes, yes, _**God yes!**_ But, him being him, made the following words come out of his mouth, "...I don't want to impose."

"Hey, no prob!" chided the kid, waving a hand dismissively, "I mean, its easy. My brother just mak-"

"It isn't your responsibility to take care of me." he suddenly said, cutting him off.

The kid looked at him with surprise, with those round, puppy-dog eyes, and he suddenly felt the faintest pang of guilt, "I thank you for all you've done so far. But it isn't your responsibility to take care of me. I can handle myself."

Silence overtook as the kid continued staring at him, his expression morphing slowly into one of uneasiness. Rubbing the back of his head, he averted his gaze to the side, "Well...I mean...If you don't want me here..." he murmured.

To his own surprise, he wasn't sure what to say to that. Did he not want this kid to come visit him anymore? But, it was true, he didn't want this little kid to feel as if he was _his _responsibility. He couldn't be a burden to a young boy too.

"Thank you for the food." he replied simply, handing the empty bento over.

The boy took it quietly, placing it into his backpack and closing it. Standing up, he slung the pack over his shoulders, "Well, see ya." turning around, he approached the door, opened it, and left.

Instantly, his room felt empty again.

* * *

He walked down the hallway in silence, one hand grasping a backpack strap while the other rested inside a jean pocket. His gaze was trained on the ground beneath his feet, eyes rolling over the smooth tiles. It wasn't that busy in the hospital right now... 

"Oh, Tyson." looking up, his eyes met Dr. Walden's smiling face.

"Dr. Walden." he greeted, approaching said man.

"Leaving for the day?"

He gave a nod, "Hm," then paused, contemplating, "Dr. Walden."

"Yes?" Dr. Walden eyed Tyson's expression, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

"...I don't think I'll be coming anymore."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT **own Beyblade or any of its characters...(Crawls into a corner and cries) I mean COME ON! Who WOULDN'T want to own Kai and Tala?!

Thankies for the reviews! People have been telling me that I update well, and, as thankful as I am to all of you, I must admit that in truth I am just a very selfish person. I just love writing so much, its like an addiction. So yeah, I'm more like an addict with no life.

Oh. Yeah. And...Please try to NOT get confused over the contents of this chapter. (prays)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Granger Home - Kyoto, Japan **

Strolling out of his bedroom, Hiro spotted Tyson pulling on his sneakers. Approaching, he asked casually, "Where are you headed to?"

Tyson barely looked up, "Daichi's."

"Oh? You haven't gone there in a bit...How's his mom?"

"Fine," Tyson straightened, "she works way too hard for her own good."

"Hm...," Hiro gazed at him thoughtfully, "so, going to the hospital later?"

"Naw, I don't think so. The guy needs his rest," Tyson stepped out through the door way, "see ya. Tell grandpa I'll be back by eight." Hiro nodded, watching him depart.

* * *

**Takeda Hospital - Kyoto, Japan **

He did not want to feel guilty.

He didn't.

He wasn't guilty - wait, yes, he was - no, he wasn't. He did it for the boy's own good. The kid was probably secretly happy, glad of not feeling as if it was his obligation to visit. He felt himself glaring down at the blanket covering his legs. Damn, he needed to get out.

_No,_ he corrected himself mentally, _I need to leave. For good. I need to get back._ If they even wanted him anymore..."Ugh..." shaking his head of such thoughts, he forced determination into himself.

Whether they wanted him back or not, he had to go. But...How?

As if on cue, the door to his room opened and nurse Catherine entered. Approaching, she flashed her usual bright smile, "So, how are we feeling today?"

"Good...Great, even."

Her smile widened, "Excellent."

"Erm...I was wondering," he began, "could I...Would it be possible for me to go outside for a little while?"

"Hm?" she gazed at him in confusion, "but, your knee - "

"Is all better now." he finished, although he was sure that wasn't what she had wanted to say.

"No, its not," she replied, eyebrows knitting together, "doctor's orders. You have to stay in bed."

"But I'm fine. Really," he was beginning to get a little peeved now, "look." pulling off the covers, he moved his feet off the mattress and onto the ground.

"No! Don't!" nurse Catherine protested, moving towards him.

He held up a hand, halting her in her steps, "No, I'm fine." actually his legs, barely used for more than a week, felt wobbly, and his knee still ached.

Suddenly, the door opened again and Dr. Walden walked in while reading a file, "Catherine, did you receive Mr. Nakamura's blood samples-" looking up, he almost dropped the folder, "Mr. Yamamoto! What are you thinking?!" advancing on him rapidly, the doctor took hold of his forearms and began leading him back to the bed, "You can't get up yet! Your knee is still in a risky state! The bone structure has yet to repair and-"

**"Get away from me!"** he roared, pushing the man away forcefully.

Both the doctor's and nurse Catherine's eyes grew wide, staring at him. He felt a horrible throbbing in his head, anger beginning to consume his senses, "I want - to leave - now."

* * *

**Ramsden Estates - Novosibirsk, Russia**

A knock on his door sounded. Looking up from his papers, dark eyes rested on the rich mahogany door, "Come in." he replied, aggravated.

The door opened and his secretary entered, "I apologize Mr. Ramsden. I know you said not to disturb y-"

"Save it," he snapped, "just get to the point."

"Ah, yes, some associates from the Ministry of Regional Development are here to see you."

Eyes widening, he rushed to grab the papers from his desk and shove them into a drawer, clearing the mess and straightening his attire, "Bring them in." he ordered.

Nodding, the secretary looked into the hallway outside, "Please come in."

Clasping his hands together atop his desk and putting on a wide, smarmy smile, he observed the doorway warily as two figures entered. One, a female with bright red hair and large, dark gray eyes. The other, a short male with slicked back blond hair and a pair of light purples. Both wore formal business attire and the female carried a maroon colored suitcase. "Good evening, Mr. Ramsden," she greeted, giving him a sugary smile as she reached forward with an outstretched hand, "my name is Avdotya Kazakov and this is my associate Eduard Illyin." the blond simply gazed at him expressionlessly.

Willing his smile to grow larger as he shook both their hands, his eyes trailed around their figures to rest on his secretary, "Trisha, please get our guests here some refreshments. What would you like Ms. Kazakov?"

"Ah, no thank you," the young woman replied, waving a hand, "we are simply here to talk business. If you would be so kind, Mr. Ramsden."

"Ah, very well then. Trisha, please excuse us," the secretary exited, shutting the door behind her, "oh, please please, sit." he insisted, gesturing to the upholstered chairs in front of his desk, "so, what may I help you two with?"

The two associates seated themselves down, "Actually Mr. Ramsden, we are here to speak to you about your plans for the expansion of the Novosibirsk research center; _Akademgorodok _(Academic Village.)" Ms. Kazakov informed.

"Yes?"

"Well, is it true that you are planning to expand the center further and build an adjoining, second institute of Cytology and Genetics?"

Leaning back into his seat, his gaze wafted over to those large, almost childish grays, "Indeed Ms. Kazakov, indeed. Is that of concern to you in any way?"

"Not of concern per say," Mr. Illyin was the one who spoke this time, coupling his words with an intent gaze, "but more a matter of curiosity. Why would you be doing such a thing when there is already an institution for those two forms of science? Not that your contribution is not considered as ample generosity."

"Well, Mr. Illyin, I see Cytology and Genetics as the sciences of the future. Just imagine what the research of DNA, cell structure and pathology could lead us to? I believe that there needs to be a larger venue for that sort of research. I simply see it as helping the future generations. Are you sure that I could not offer you some refreshments? Some beverages perhaps."

"Quite sure. Thank you," Ms. Kazakov smiled at him assuringly, "but on another note, you seem to be investing a substantial amount of money into this project Mr. Ramsden. It is simply that the research center is enclosed by a multitude of woods, and we wish to affirm to the regional environmental societies that what you are doing is indeed beneficial. They are concerned over the wild life, their habitats and such. After all, that is the basis of _Akademgorodok_. You understand I'm sure."

"Indeed. I thank you for your efforts, and might I say that that is an absolutely lovely corsage Ms. Kazakov."

"Oh, thank you." grinning happily, she fingered the red, frilled rose pinned to her coat.

"It is our job to support socio-economic growth Mr. Ramsden," replied her blond partner, "however, it still seems odd to me...To be making another institute," delicately placing his chin in between two fingers, the man's eyes scrutinized him, "to invest so much money...You are certainly a generous fellow."

He gave a laugh in response. Despite the obvious suspiciousness behind those words, "Simply doing what I can to help the world, Mr. Illyin. It is possible for one to have _too _much money."

"Anyhow, back to the subject at hand," Ms. Kazakov skillfully cut in, "is the building of the new institute going to harm any of the surrounding wood areas?"

"Ah, no! Of course not!" eyebrows waggling, he leaned in closer, "The possibility of such issues arising did not escape me, I assure you. As a result, I saw to it that the development would take place on an open area where there would be minimal cutting down of trees. I am a nature lover by heart you see. Ah, I have the plans, if you'd like to see them."

"Please." affirmed Ms. Kazakov, seeming to have an endless supply of smiles at her disposal.

Reaching down and opening the drawer _underneath _the one in which he had placed the _other _papers, he fished out a thin folder, "Right here." placing the file on his desk, he brought out the blue prints, spreading them over the table.

Neat designs lined in white marked the paper, and the two associates observed them keenly. "As you can see," he placed a finger on a highlighted grid area of the plan, "there is a clear expanse of land right here where we will be constructing the institute, right beside the one that is already there. In estimation, we will only be clearing about three to five trees per side which, although not great, is reasonable for a project of this magnitude."

"There might be some opposition. But not a lot." Mr. Illyin commented, having leaned in to scan the paper.

Ms. Kazakov, hovering over the plans, seemed to be especially interested, "So it will have the exact same design as all the other institutes?"

"Oh most certainly. Nothing over the top, simply a copy of the adjoining institute, because people have asked for it."

Mr. Illyin positioned himself back into his seat, "People have asked for it?"

"Indeed. We polled several people," turning back to the file, he brought out a colorful bar graph, "a few hundred to be exact. Over eighty percent of them believe the building of this new institute to be a good idea. Polled personnel include scientists working at the institute, public representatives, and students of several universities, including Novosibirsk State University."

Picking up the sheet of paper, Mr. Illyin seemed to be observing it, "The numbers seem accurate..." he passed it over to his partner.

She seemed a little impressed, "Well Mr. Ramsden, you certainly didn't go into this all gung-ho."

He laughed, "Certainly not. It would be useless to invest in something that the people do not want, Ms. Kazakov."

"Well, it seems we have all topics cleared up," she announced brightly, arising from her seat, "thank you for your time, Mr. Ramsden. We simply wanted to assure your schedule for the development. The Ministry's best regards." she held out a hand.

Arising as well, he shook the offered hand, "Thank you for coming, Ms. Kazakov, Mr. Illyin. I hope we meet again soon."

As the two began shifting away from the chairs, Mr. Illyin turned around, "If I may ask...When will development begin on the new institute?" those eyes looked directly into his own, unwavering.

This time, however, his smile genuinely widened, "September 1st, 2009."

"Ah. Thank you." they nodded to each other, the blond then followed his partner out and closed the door shut behind them.

His cheeks almost ached from smiling, but he could not help it. This was cause for celebration. Taking his seat, he pressed a button on his phone. "Yes Mr. Ramsden?"

"Trisha, pick a top year Bordeaux and bring it to my office."

* * *

Outside, leaving the expansive Ramsden estates, the two associates passed through the gateway and entered a decent, titanium shaded Cadillac, driving away in the calmest of manners. Inside, as Ms. Kazakov sat at the wheel with a smile playing on her lips, Mr. Illyin fished out a cell phone and keyed in three numbers. 

"Hello? Gouki? Its Jim, put me on intercom so Kane can hear," at the blink of an eye, Jim's tone had morphed from the unfriendly and stern Mr. Illyin to its usual boyish quality, "okay, its true. Gideon's got a big project going on for the Novosibirsk research center. A new, fully upgraded Cytology and Genetics institute, the whole enchilada...Some stuff about 'helping the future generation,' but I could practically see the honey dripping from his tongue. He was a creepy guy too, pale and pointy nosed, and he smiled way too much! Plus, he kept eying Salima weirdly too..."

Salima shot him an immediate glance of annoyance, "Jim!"

Jim laughed and went back to speaking into the phone, "Yeah. Mmhm. Yeah, construction starts on September 1st. I know I know. Yeah, okay. Bye." clicking the phone shut and placing it back into his pocket, Jim leaned back into his seat, "things don't look too good here Avdotya."

Salima nodded firmly, "You got it Eduard."

* * *

**Sumeragi House - Kyoto, Japan**

"_Ooo! Ooo!_ Hey! **Ack!**" Daichi swiveled his controller left and right, pressing buttons rapidly.

Max, his opponent, gazed joyfully at the screen, his own car being far in the lead from Daichi's. Kenny sat in the corner, typing away at his laptop (he basically carried it everywhere with him.) "Left, right, circle..." Daichi muttered tensely.

"Swirl, jump, **NITRO!**" Max's car shot forward, jumping the last ramp and crossing the finish line.

"**GAH!**" Daichi threw the controller onto the ground in frustration, "No fair! **REMATCH!**"

Max shook his head, "Nope, sorry Daichi. I won fair and square. Hey, Tyson," turning his head, he looked to Tyson who was sitting on Daichi's bed, "wanna play winner AKA me?" Daichi scowled Max's way.

Tyson had been gazing out the window absently, but Max's voice seemed to snap him out of his daze, "Huh? Oh, okay." Kenny, looking up from his laptop screen, watched as Tyson moved from the bed to the floor, sitting cross legged beside Max. _He seems really out of it today..._

Daichi took a seat on the bed above Tyson, watching displeasedly. Tyson took hold of the controller and chose his car.

"**READY? SET - GO!**" the male voice announced, and their cars went speeding off.**  
**

* * *

**Kyoto Park - Kyoto, Japan**

"Wow, see that guy over there?"

"_Aah!_ He's _soooo_ cute!"

"Go over there and talk to him!"

"No way! I'd totally lose it!"

"Go on! Go!" the girl was pushed forward by her urging friend, and began taking stalled steps towards him.

Approaching, holding clenched fists to her chest and sporting a light blush, she began in a shy voice, "Um, hello-," whipping his head up, he shot her a venomous glare, "u-u-um, n-never mind." with wide eyes, she ran off back to her friend.

Sighing and throwing his head back down, he tried to get his mind off his throbbing knee. What was he thinking, leaving that place? Plus, those two, the doctor and the nurse, had helped him! They had saved his life God damn it! And he had chosen to thank them by yelling into their faces and demanding to leave their care, as if they had done nothing for him at all.

Walden had been right, his knee was in no condition to walk long distances, and it hurt like mad. _Damn it..._What made him feel even worse, was that the nurse had given him a new set of clothes. She had bought them herself, and even though he had said no, had insisted that he take them along. Under any other situation, he would have continued saying no, but realizing that it wouldn't be wise to walk around in tattered, blood ridden clothes, had taken the items with a small thank you.

He had never felt more ridiculous in his life. Arising from his seat with another lengthy sigh, and attempting to ignore the pain in his leg, he could think of nothing else but going to a police station and requesting a secure line to contact the PWSS. But...He didn't have his ID. _Damn..._Sighing, he figured he'd think of the details later and walked on.

* * *

**Sumeragi House - Kyoto, Japan **

"Come on Tyson! What's wrong with you?! Beat him!" Daichi jeered, practically falling off the bed in his excitement.

Tyson let out a grunt, wincing as his car collided with the sides of the road again. "Hah! Not your day today Tyson!" despite his jests and teasing, Max was truly wondering somewhere deep in his mind; _what's up here? Tyson's great at this game..._

Kenny was watching observingly as well. _Tyson seems very distracted..._

Daichi chose to voice out his thoughts, "_**TYSON YOU MORON!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! BEAT HIM!**_"

"Daichi!" Daichi's mom called.

"Sorry mom..."

"And...**I win!**" Max announced, throwing his arms into the air as his car crossed the finish line for the second time in a row.

"Eh..." Tyson muttered, holding the controller limply in his hand.

"Man!" Daichi muddled his fingers into his red bangs, growling, "How could you let him do that Tyson?! He totally crushed you!"

"Eh...," Tyson said again, getting to his feet, "Guess I don't feel much like playing today. I think I'm gonna head home now."

"What? Already?" Max's joy disappeared in an instant as a look of worry replaced it, "You feeling okay? You haven't been the same for a while now..."

"Huh?" Tyson blinked curiously, "I haven't?"

"'Course not. You've been so distracted." Daichi answered, crossing his arms.

"I have?"

"Yes!" all three of his friends chorused together, staring at him.

"Oh...Well..."

"I guess what we're trying to ask is," Kenny replied, "are you okay Tyson?"

Tyson stared at Kenny. Then at Max, and then Daichi. Wow, he had to give them credit. His friends were pretty sharp. It seemed as if they had suspected something the whole time. He felt a small twinge of guilt...For not telling them the truth. But, remembering _him_, well, it would've have done them any good. The guy pretty much didn't want anyone bothering him. Its not like they were missing anything great...

He put on a smile that he hoped was assuring, "Yeah, sure I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"That's kinda what we've been wondering." informed Max, looking up at him.

"Eh, you guys worry too much. I'm fine. But I think I _will _head home now. See ya." with a casual wave, he exited through the doorway.

Daichi, Kenny and Max exchanged similar looks. Oh, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

**Nanajo Police Station - Kyoto, Japan**

Entering the station, he observed his surroundings. It was a fairly decent place, but far different from the PWSS. A few officers stood around chatting, while others were walking about with paper work in hand. Some of them looked up as he entered, one - a big, burly man wearing a cheeky smile - approached him, "Hi there, what can I do for you son? If you're here to assign a tour for your school, sorry but we're not booking any for the next month or so."

Withholding a twitch for the sake of his goal, he gazed intently into the man's eyes, "I request to see your superior, if you please."

The officer raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And for what, may I ask?"

"Its private."

"...Okay then," turning to the side, he looked back at him, "name?"

"Hayate, Hayate Yamamoto."

"'Kay then." the man walked away.

Moving to a corner, he leaned against a wall. He'd been insanely lucky that there had been a police station so close by. If this place didn't work, he would have to go to some sort of government building. Great. Being deprived of any money at the moment, he would have to walk the whole way to some city hall...More curious stares were being directed his way as the man returned, a brunette woman following behind him. Stepping to the side, the officer gestured her towards the corner where he stood. Pushing himself off the wall, he met the woman's gaze as she approached, crossing her arms across her chest, "Yes? May I help you?"

"You can. I need to speak with you in private officer...?"

"Hayashi. And what, may I ask, is so important that you must speak with me in private?"

"Please, officer Hayashi, I will explain everything if we could talk somewhere else."

Gazing at him a moment longer, the woman turned around, "Come." following behind, he remained at her heels as she led him past a few other officers and into a hall way, stopping at a door with a silver name plate reading 'Captain Megumi Hayashi' in bold.

Entering after him, she shut the door and turned on him instantly, crossing her arms once again, "Talk. Now."

"Very well."**  
**

* * *

**Shijo-dori Avenue - Kyoto, Japan **

It was getting dim as sun set passed. The sky was flooded with hues of orange and red and yellow. A chilly breeze was blowing about and there were few people on the sidewalks now. It was kind of peaceful. He liked it. Feeling the wind play with his bangs, he wanted to take the long way home, just to enjoy it a little longer.

Walking down the sidewalk and passing miscellaneous little stores, his mind wandered aimlessly. When had things become so complicated? Suddenly, he was lying to his friends, and felt absolutely horrible about it. Well, a few harmless fibs here and there were one thing - like when he had told Max that Daichi was the one who had popped the tire on his bike - but keeping such a huge secret from them was something totally different.

Sighing, he took a quick look at his watch (present from Kenny), "Seven thirty...Eh, better speed up a little. Gramps can really lose it sometimes..." shoving his hands into his jacket pockets, he increased his pace.

The wind was beginning to numb his cheeks...

Passing by a few more stores, he was about to reach the crossing when suddenly - "**Wah!**" someone pulled him into a little opening between two buildings, a clammy hand covering his mouth, "_**Mmmf! Mmmf!**_" struggling maniacally against the unknown figure, Tyson grabbed onto the arm around his neck, trying to get it to let go of him.

A voice whispered into his ear, "I've got you now you little bitch."

* * *

Pfft, I love putting cliff hangers in my stories. Next chap is probably gonna be a little **mature**. Also, a person asked me before about who Salima is. Salima, Kane, Jim and Gouki are members of Team Psykick from season two and, as you can probably tell, I'll be putting practically every character from the show into this story. Yeah...I have no life. 

Oh, yeah, and the year in this story is **2009**!!! Its for the sake of the plot, so, yeah. We'll be extremely fortunate if the human race makes it that far at all - but still, it probably gives you a hint for the plot...


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Do** NOT **own Beyblade

Thankies for the reviews!!!!! And sorry for the late update everyone, this chap gave me such a head ache - you know when you have a scenario all planned out but then have no idea how to write it? Well, yeah. Thats a real pain the neck. Also, my comp was giving me trouble too. _Pluuus_, school's started. Sigh sigh boohoo.

So anyway, enough with my excuses and on to chap 11!

**WARNING**: Some sections of this chapter are **MATURE**, as in they contain **s****exual content **- you have been warned! (I mean, like, seriously. It says 'warning' doesn't it?)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Shijo-dori Avenue - Kyoto, Japan **

"I've got you now you little bitch."

Tyson felt himself freeze in an instant. Not of free will, just, automatically...

That whispered hiss sounded eerily familiar...

_Oh God...No way..._

Suddenly, he was pushed up against a gritty brick wall, his arms being held from behind within a vice like grip. A body was pressed against his own, much too close for comfort. A hand slithered around his waist, stopping at his crotch area, "Remember me...?" asked the voice - a...Male voice.

His stomach tied itself into tight knots. The sharp edges of the wall protruding through his shirt pushed deep into his flesh...

_No way...It couldn't be him. It couldn't._

He was swung back around and put against the wall once again - so that now, he could see the face of his captor.

Petrification engulfed him from within. Also automatic.

**_No!_**

It was him.

The man.

The man from that day.

_"You okay?"_

_"...Are you sure you're alright? You're all wet, you could get seriously sick."_

_"Look, my apartment's just around here. How about you come in and I give you something warm to wear and hot to drink, hm?" _

He felt his mouth dropping, a horrible lump of bile stuck in his throat. **_Oh no, oh no!_**

The man grinned wickedly at him, then sneered, "I see you remember hm?" feeling the grip on his arms tighten, Tyson winced.

The man brought their lips closer together, mere inches apart, "You realize where we are right now little puppy?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

Tyson attempted to veer back at the strong smell of alcohol before his eyes flew all around, observing their surroundings, "H-Huh...?" the two of them were in an alley...Just like the one from before...Except, a little cleaner, "Uh, uh..."

"Mmhm...Brings back memories doesn't it?" asked the man, "...I knew it. I just knew it. That you were in there...," he brought his face nearer still, warm breath hitting Tyson's chilled skin, "I kept thinking about you you know...Kept thinking...About the little one that got away. My cute little puppy...I have a _horrid _fear of rats you see..." his ear felt a greedy bite.

**"****Ah! Let go of me you freak!"** his brain finally began functioning enough for him to renew his struggles, pushing against the man in hopes of being let go.

The man simply strengthened his hold and, to Tyson's utter surprise, pulled him forcefully deeper into the alley, near the dumpster resting on the side. Utter dread and horror filled him and he began pounding his feet into the ground, desperate to run away, **"Let go of me! Let go! Help! He**-_mmph_!" pushed against cold bricks once again, a mouth overtook his own, "_Mmph_! _Mmph_!" he kicked against the man's legs, shook his arms wildly, but nothing - nothing could get him lose!

The man forced his way into the depths of his mouth, capturing his tongue within his own. He felt utterly disgusted and, as much as he tried to keep his tongue immobile, the man's tongue forced it to slide along his. _God...No...No...Please..._The kiss was hungry and hard, rough lips demanding, teeth nipping at his flesh...It was repulsive and painful all at the same time._  
_

Breaking the kiss and leaving him utterly breathless, the man drew up to his ear and whispered, "This place reminds me so much of our last encounter...That I simply knew that I had to **_fuck you_** right here." the lips dragged down the side of his face, running over the contours of his neck...Down...Down...And began sucking.

_**"AAAAAAAAHHH!"  
**_

* * *

**Gojo-dori Avenue - Kyoto, Japan **

Sighing, he leaned back into the car seat. After all that time taken to convince the Captain that he was indeed from the PWSS, she ended up telling him that there was no secure phone line available for his use. However, she had promised him one for the coming day and also proposed to set him up at a nearby hotel for the night. So now, here he was, being driven to the hotel by another officer, a young novice in the field whose name he had already forgotten. Sitting at the back, what more could he do at this point but gaze out the window absently...?

...It was awfully dark...But thankfully, after tomorrow, he could leave all this confusion behind and get back to...There. Another sigh escaped him, deflating his tired body ever more...The only definite conclusion he could come to, was that he had to decide what the hell he wanted already!! Did he want to go back? Yes, he did. Yes. _Even if..._**_Goood!_**

"S-Sir?" the young man at the front looked at him through the rear view mirror, "A-Are you okay? You seem a little restless sir..."

He returned to gazing out the window, eyebrows distinctly furrowed, "Uh, no. I'm fine..."

_**"AAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Flailing his head from side to side with widened eyes, he brought his window down, looking out frantically, "Who was that...?!"

"I-I don't know!" the officer yelled back, bringing the car to an abrupt stop.

_**"SOME BODY HELP!!!"**_

"Quick! Follow it!" he said, head still sticking outside of the car.

"Y-Yes sir!" the vehicle shot forward and he began looking every which way, searching for the source of the terrified cry.

_**"HELP!! HELP!"**_ _wait_, he felt his eyes narrow as they continued observing the streets_...That voice sounds familiar..._

_**"HELP!!!"**_ Turning a corner, the car scurried down the road, passing several stores and shops when...-_** "HELP!"**_ there, in the darkness, two figures, one smaller than the other, the cap had been thrown to the ground but he still recognized...**-**

** "Tyson!!"** jumping out through the car window, he raced forward into the alley and pulled the unknown man off his victim, delivering a sound punch to his face.

"Egh!" the man fell back into a small mountain of cardboard boxes, landing on the ground clumsily.

* * *

**PWSS Base, Team Psykick Branch - Surgut, Russia**

_Officers Salima Dorcas and Jim Ockley received a reconnaissance mission on Monday, May 13th, 2009 at precisely 9:00 am. They were to infiltrate the estate of multi-billionaire Gideon Bristow Ramsden, a man having turned his parents' humble entrepreneurial beginnings of selling clothing of their own design, a series of formal and casual attire, into an expansive corporation. **Consummate **now has branches in all major, developed nations. Mr. Ramsden also has a hand in several stock markets and owns large estates in many different countries. His current place of residence is Novosibirsk, Russia._

_ The agents' mission was to obtain information concerning Mr. Ramsden's plans of donating a new institute of Cytology and Genetics to Akademgorodok; Novosibirsk's famous research center. Reasons for our continued surveillance of Mr. Ramsden's activities are due to suspicions of him being affiliated with our main goal, Boris Landon Ethelbert. Information of value would be the exact plans of the institute, Mr. Ramsden's reasons for the overall project, other people involved, etc._

_It is simply that...The agents have yet to arrive._

With something of a mixture of a groan and a sigh, he leaned away from the key board, slumping against the welcoming arms of his chair, "Where the heck are they...?!!!"

"Patience is a virtue, Gouki," Kane replied, an easy smile playing on his lips, "a delayed flight is nothing to get annoyed over."

"I know I know...," Gouki muttered back, getting to his feet and walking over to the Expresso machine, "It just seems as if every second counts now..."

"Agreed."

The sound of the warm liquid pouring into his mug merged with the humming of the computers. He knew he wasn't the only one. All the others were _pretending _to be caught up in their work, when really, their minds were somewhere else entirely. These days, even a delayed flight was something to worry about...But Kane's relaxedness seemed to rub off on everyone, urging them to act professional and just work away as per normal...- **"Ouch!"**

Kane, along with a few others, looked back at him with wide eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I burnft my tang..." he stuck it out as proof; God damn, it felt stingy and hard...

Kane seemed to be withholding a laugh, "Rinse your mouth out with some cool water. That should help."

He couldn't help but glare, "Itth not funny...!"

"I didn't say it was."

"You're laughffing!" making his way to the bathroom, he didn't dare look away from Kane's jovial face.

"I'm not..." chuckle, giggle.

"You areff!" barely missing a collision with the bathroom door, it felt as if he was fighting a losing battle.

"Am not."

"Areff too-"

**"Hey! They're back!"** all eyes darted to the door, swinging open to reveal another one of the operatives, **"They're back!"  
**

"Excellent," Kane looked back at the others, "okay everyone, back to work please. Let's wait till they get settled, then you can shake all the information out of them as if they were rag dolls."

"Yes sir!" they all chorused, happily turning back to their tasks.

"Oh, Gouki, watch out for th-"

"Ow!" God damn, God damn, _**God damn!!!**_

"...Door."

A few minutes later, after a few more random cusses had trailed through Gouki's mind, Salima and Jim entered. As luck would have it, Gouki's lisp from the coffee burn had not yet disappeared, "Wheref have you guys beenf?" he asked while withholding a blush, aware of how he sounded.

Salima, being several inches shorter, blinked up at him, "What's wrong with you?"

"Answerf the questionff."

Hands resting on waist, the redhead scrutinized him with a quirked up eyebrow, "_Fine sir_," she turned her head to Kane, "sorry, a little flight delay at Omsk, the plane arrived late from its last stop so..."

"No problem. The important thing is if you've got some images." Kane replied, turning on his heel and walking over to one of the computers.

"Yep!" Salima began unpinning the corsage on her coat, "Its all here."

"**Gah!** Be _careful _with that!" Jim cried, batting her hands away, "Thats a million dollar piece of equipment your shambling with so carelessly!!!"

"Shambling...?" Salima repeated warily as Jim shed her jacket of the corsage, holding it with the utmost care while walking over to Kane.

"I'll remove it." Jim informed, placing the corsage down before kneeling onto the floor and pulling open one of the desk compartments, producing a tool kit and picking out a miniature wire cutter and screw driver from within.

Slowly but surely, Jim's fingers dove into the corsage, unscrewing the microscopic camera installed inside, snipping away at the thin yet strong wires that held the machine steady. While Jim was busy with his task, from the corner of his eye, Gouki spotted Salima nearing Kane and whisper something into his ear. Kane whispered something back. She whispered something again. _What's this...?_ Needless to say, it was suspicious, yet nobody but him seemed to notice. Turning back to look at Jim, he saw that the camera had been removed and the disk was being handed over to Marsha, the officer sitting at the nearest computer. Entering the disk, Marsha quickly ran the program. Within moments, at least fifty images displayed themselves on screen.

"There we go." announced Salima, a hint of pride in her voice.

Kane was giving the photos an intent look, eyes trailing over every single shot. Silence took hold of the atmosphere, as if everyone was waiting for someone else to say the next word...Predictably, Kane was the first to speak, "Marsha, could you please send these to my computer?" nodding, Marsha turned back to her keyboard and began typing rapidly.

Kane turned back to the other officers, "Everyone, please continue on with your tasks. I'll be looking at these photos from my office. Officers Salima, Jim and Gouki, please follow me." blinking, Gouki followed Salima and Jim as they walked after Kane, down the hall and to his office.

He had been in Kane's office several times before. It was nothing over-the-top or special, just simple and clean, all the necessities but no real luxuries. Shutting the door after all four of them had entered, Kane approached his chair, "Please follow me." even before sitting down, he opened up the pictures sent to him by Marsha.

As they all seated themselves around him, he spoke, "...So this is all there was?"

"Yeah. It was all pretty basic." Salima answered, a seldom seen seriousness marking her face, "really clear, easy-to-read plans and a bar graph."

"Hm." Kane pulled up a photo of the annoyingly colorful bar graph.

Feeling his eyebrows furrow, Gouki could not take the odd quiet much longer, "...Is something wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," Kane said, staring at the photos, "...Which is precisely the problem."

* * *

**Shijo-dori Avenue - Kyoto, Japan **

Tyson stared on with round eyes, ragged blue bangs falling about his face as short breaths escaped his lips. It was practically surreal, the quietness of the night enveloping him from all sides as the street lamps hovering outside of the alley began switching off. He felt as if the world had suddenly been minimized to just this tiny little alleyway where he stood. Stood - staring.

Was that...? It couldn't be...It was as if everything that was not expected to happen, was happening in front of his very eyes.

Someone ran up to him, a tall, dark haired man midway in taking off his jacket. As he drew nearer, he wrapped it around Tyson's own shoulders, "Are you okay?" he asked, gently beginning to lead him away.

Tyson could not help but look back; seeing him - Hayate - standing menacingly over the man, clenched fists at his sides. The man was cowering, staring up at Hayate fearfully. Slowly, with much hesitation, he began getting to his feet, "P-Please...D-don't hurt me. I-I'm sorry..." Hayate's fists tightened further before he reached out and grabbed the man's collar, giving another punch before throwing him against the corner of a wall.

The man crumbled, blood showing at the corners of his lips, "A-Ah..." dizziness was apparent on his face.

The man that had been escorting Tyson away left him beside their car, running back over to Hayate, "Sir! Please, stop!" he took hold of Hayate's shoulders, keeping him from advancing any further, "please sir, stop."

"...Che." shrugging of the hand, Hayate wheeled around and began striding towards the car.

To his surprise, Tyson saw the dark haired man take out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, bending down and putting them on the worn scofflaw, bringing him to his feet and leading him towards the car. As Hayate drew near, Tyson took a glance down, catching a scant stagger before Hayate entered the vehicle, refusing to meet his eyes. However, just as he ducked his head beneath the car roof, a muttered, "Get in the car." escaped him.

Tyson simply followed the order. It didn't seem very wise to mess with the guy right now...However, to his horror, the man who had allegedly tried to molest him ended up sitting at the front seat beside the dark haired man, who Tyson now guessed to be a police officer.

_...Wait a minute. What is he-_ turning his head, he looked to Hayate whom sat beside him, _doing with a police officer?_ As the engine roared to life and the car advanced up the street, millions of possibilities swam through his mind. What was Hayate doing with a police officer? On top of that, what was he doing out of the hospital in the first place? From the stagger he saw before, it didn't seem as if his knee had fully healed yet...Did he run away??!

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh?" blinking, he quickly averted his eyes to the ground, "Uh, n-nothing." crap, he hadn't realized he had been staring...

"Where do you live?"

He looked back up, "What?"

"Where do you live? We'll drop you off." Hayate elaborated.

"Oh. Okay. Um...Its not that far from here actually, uh...T-Turn left at the bus stop." the dark haired man at the wheel did as he was told.

Regrettably, Tyson had to pull himself closer up to be able to see through the window, having to get nearer to 'the freak.' Feeling shivers run down his spine, he tried to keep from looking at the man, "Uh, yeah, turn the corner at that ramen place - mm, that place makes good ramen - er, never mind. Yeah, there it is, turn left and keep going straight..."

It took but a few minutes to reach his home and, while the others waited in the car, he walked over to the door and gave a light knock. The door swung open in seconds, "Little dude!" noticing the car, his grandfather's eyes widened significantly, "What's all this my man?"

"Erm..."

"Not to worry, Mr. Granger," looking behind him, Tyson was surprised to see Hayate having stepped out of the car, "your grandson did not cause any trouble. Its more as if trouble found him." Hayate gestured to the man sitting at the front seat, head hung low.

Grandpa Granger looked from the man to Hayate, "Hey, aren't you...?"

"Yes, and I thank you for all of your help. I have left the hospital and will be moving back to my place of residence soon." Hayate informed, gazing intently up at Grandpa Granger before - to both his and his grandson's surprise - going into a sweeping bow.

Tyson stared, mesmerized by the sight. The bow was perfect and elegantly oriental. At the same time, it was a little strange, seeing this man - supposedly very strong and reserved - bow before someone. Grandpa Granger could only stammer, slightly embarrassed, "Ah...I-I see. No sweat there man...So...What exactly happened here?"

"Well, I wonder if your grandson wishes to tell you that himself..." Tyson found himself being looked at questioningly by those penetrating violets.

"U-Um," feeling sweaty and flushed, he kept himself from making eye contact, "I-I think I'll explain it to him by myself later. Th-Thanks...Erm..." what was he going to say? Hayate? Mr. Yamamoto? Come to think of it, he had never actually said the man's name straight out before...

"I see," Hayate turned to the side, "we'll be on our way then. Once again, thank you very much Mr. Granger, for all your help."

"Ah, no sweat there man, really." Tyson felt his grandfather place a protective hand onto his shoulder - instantly, he felt a calmness wash over him; he was safe now.

The brunette man, whom he now knew as officer Ishihara, smiled at Hayate from the driver's seat, "So, shall we be off then, agent Hiwatari sir?"

"Huh?" Tyson felt his eyes widen.

_Agent Hiwatari...?_

* * *

"So, shall we be off then, agent Hiwatari sir?" on his way back to the car he came to an abrupt halt, feet seemingly stuck to the ground. 

_Agent Hiwatari sir?_

**_That idiot!!!_**

As soon as the words escaped his lips, that moronic Ishihara clapped his hands over his mouth, eyes widening in shock. He gazed, frightened, up at him.

...He couldn't bare to turn around...Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, barely seeing either of the two Grangers standing behind him, he could only mutter a quiet, "Good bye then." and enter the car.

That inane novice sat there, rigid and bursting into a cold sweat. "Drive." he heard himself order in an icy tone.

They drove off. But not before he saw, from the corner of his eyes, a confused looking Grandpa Granger...And those large, childish brown eyes staring after him.

* * *

Tyson watched the back lights of the car drift away, disappearing into the velvety darkness of the night... 

"...I thought you said his name was Yamamoto something?" he heard his grandpa say.

"...I thought that too."

..._He lied.  
_

* * *

End of chap 11! Booya! I've made it to chappie 11! 

...God...I can't believe I wrote 'booya.'

**ALSO-!** The fact that Tyson's attempted raping occurred at Shijo-dori avenue of Kyoto, Japan **DOES NOT** mean that I am saying that rapping occurs there! It is simply a setting for the story! As far as I've researched, it is a tourist destination with lots of shops and hotels and stuff...So yeah. Reviews are always appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do** NOT **own Beyblade

Thanks so much for the reviews guys! You all have no idea how happy they make me!

Sorry for the wait, but here you go! And...Er...Don't be mad, please, but there might be some 'learning' involved - (ducks from very large, pointy, _flaming _objects being thrown)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Granger House - Kyoto, Japan **

_Agent Hiwatari..._

_Hiwatari..._

Hi-Wa-Ta-Ri...

Not Ya-Ma-Mo-To. But Hi-Wa-Ta-Ri.

The guy had lied. He had lied so bad. He had lied right to everyone's faces! Even to those that had helped him!

"Sheesh..." Tyson muttered into the darkness, slowly being diminished by the hints of white light from the new day's sun.

As much of a slave to exhaustion that he was right now, sleep's clutches completely evaded him. Too many thoughts were brimming within his mind all at once...After last night...

_Hiwatari..._

After the truth had been revealed by officer Ishihara, 'Agent Hiwatari' had barely spared them a glance before being driven away in his car. All he could say was, "Good bye then." and leave. Sheesh...Like he was all that.

But in all honesty, questions were popping up everywhere in his head. Who was that guy? Why had he lied to them?

_Agent Hiwatari...Agent..._

Could he have been...A police officer? That would definitely explain...A bunch of things. Him being with officer Ishihara the night before, his reserved nature when he first awoke - refusing to tell anyone anything - ...And also...His strength.

Damn...But it felt ridiculous. Ridiculous to have been fooled all this time. Being played. Thinking that he knew at least _something _about the guy, then finding out that all of it was a total and complete lie. He felt...Stupid. To have believed him.

"God...!" with a prolonged groan, he turned onto his back, facing the ceiling.

His head actually hurt from all the new information. God damn it, the guy could go anywhere he wanted to! Good riddance! A lot less to worry about for _him_, that was for sure!

He glared up at the ceiling...Glared...Glared...But slowly, he found his eyebrows relaxing, drawing themselves into drooped lines as his eyelids traveled down halfway. The complete silence of his room was soothing and calm...Rays of light splayed on the ground from outside, escaping from beneath his curtains. The window was open just a peek, allowing fresh air inside.

_But still...**An agent**...Pretty damn cool._

As the morning sun arose in the sky outside, sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

**Blitzkrieg Base - Lensk, Russia.**

Two days worth of researching was prone to amount to a lot of data and useful information. When acquiring two highly talented computer specialists (hackers), such results had come to be expected. That was why, when Tala entered the Blitzkrieg's computer lab, he was expecting substantial data from Brooklyn's team; a group consisting of the orange haired genius as well as two cousins by the names of Ozuma and Mariam Manju.

The Manjus sat beside each other in front of two identical computers, typing away as both their eyes remained glued on the screens. Brooklyn himself sat relaxedly in the corner, flitting through some papers. As Tala entered, Brooklyn smiled up at him, "Hello there Captain." Ozuma and Mariam did not look away from their work.

Tala gestured to the cousins, "Anything?" Brooklyn followed his eyes.

"Why don't you ask them?"

"Ozuma, Mariam." in unison, the two turned their heads toward their Captain.

Ozuma was a short, spiky haired young man, his blood red and onyx spikes standing up in the air. Despite his small stature, he had a muscular body, and his large, sea green eyes were confident and strong. His cousin, Mariam, shared the same pair of green eyes, possibly the only physical trait the two had in common with each other. Otherwise, Mariam's flowing, dark blue hair and slim stature were the polar opposites of her cousin's appearance. "Tell me what you've got so far." Tala ordered, nearing; both looked back at their respective screens.

Mariam spoke first, "Rosemary Kaiser, 29 years of age, born in South Korea in 1980 to Hyun and Minh Kaiser - both of whom were killed in the Gwanju Massacre of May 1980. Kaiser was raised by her Vietnamese grandmother from her father's side until she was nine, before being sent to live with her uncle in London, England. There, she entered Marymount International School, an all-girls' school, as a boarding student. Her multilingual talents were quickly recognized, as she was able to speak fluent English in two weeks, and both French and Latin in six."

"She greatly excelled in the sciences," Ozuma took over without missing a beat, "as well as all her other classes, graduating a year ahead of her class mates and being accepted into Oxford. She graduated after four years with a degree in all the chemistries and biologies, clinical courses, radiology, some physics courses - "

"I get it I get it," interrupted Tala irritably, "the woman's a genius. Next."

Looking back at the screen, Ozuma continued, "Well, anyway, in 2000 after her graduation, she was involved in a stem-cell research project and also visited a demonstration of the humanoid robot ASIMO. In 2001, she was in a project identifying genes and lifestyle factors that allowed for people to live for over a hundred years, and also researched the hormone secretin with a bunch of Neuro-scientists. She dabbled in some cell and molecular biology too."

"Her first brush with the law made its appearance that year as well," Mariam pointed out, reading from a news article, "she was found doing private experiments, attempting to recreate the rhesus monkey, a genetically engineered primate - at the same time, she was trying to throw in trace amines into its brain cells, that may cause depression and schizophrenia. She was caught, but later all traces of her case and the press work disappeared." Tala's eyes narrowed distinctly in response.

"In 2002," Ozuma resumed, "everything was fairly normal, she visited the demonstration of the transistor action by a single atom. She helped chemists create new gelatinous and rubbery polymers that could become superior dressings for wounds and be used as scaffolds for artificial organs and tissues. In 2003, she got greatly involved in technology, the biosciences, and chemistry, seemingly abandoning physics. She helped in creating metal fibers 20 times stronger than steel wire and 17 times as tough as the Kevlar used in bulletproof vests. Also, this is really something, she helped created a _biodegradable polymer microchip_ that - when implanted under the skin - could store and deliver multiple doses of medications at programmed intervals, eliminating the need for pills and injections...!"

"And?" was Tala's only response; Brooklyn sat at the back, listening amusedly.

"In 2004, she assisted in developing a new approach to converting toxic contaminants into less-harmful substances," Mariam replied, "researchers ran a microbe-based fuel cell in reverse, pumping electric current into microorganisms-"

"Mariam," Tala said, "I **really **don't care about that. Next."

"Yes sir. She was also involved in _injectable medibots_; miniature computers made of DNA, so small that trillions of them can fit into a drop of water and detect specific cancer genes and release a drug to block the genes' activities. She was also part of developing a new process for RNA fragments, one that could be used for creating new materials for fuel cells and quantum computers."

"Well, that young lady certainly keeps busy." Brooklyn commented from the back.

"Go on." Tala said.

"In 2005, Dr. Kaiser helped to develop the idea of utilizing brain-computer interfaces that transmitted and interpreted neural signals, in order to help enable paralyzed people to interact with computers and operate machines such as mechanical limbs and motorized wheelchairs. She also attended the demonstrations of the "leap in robotic-vehicle proficiency," when five unmanned, autonomous vehicles successfully raced through a 210-kilometer course in the Mojave Desert." said Ozuma.

"In 2006, she helped in bioengineering bladders that were inserted in seven young patients, making the bladder the first successful lab-grown internal organ for people. After that, she spent the majority of her time greatly involved in the robotics advances, where artificial muscles powered themselves chemically, a new membrane detected textures with human-skin sensitivity and an innovative algorithm allowed a machine to adapt to damage." Mariam paused, green eyes illuminated by the strong glow of her computer screen.

Tala was currently attempting to hide the fact that his brain was pulsating from the huge amounts of information. Brooklyn, on the other hand, seemed thoroughly serene and did not mind showing it. "2007," Mariam continued, "She attended the _Robotics: Science and Systems Conference_, announcing that she was working on adjusting Tad McGeer's _Passive Dynamics_ principles. The work took up most of her year."

"2008; Dr. Kaiser kept quiet for the most part about her activities. She was involved in a few other small biochemistry projects. She also traveled a few times to Germany, Ireland, Ukraine, Malaysia, Japan, and Russia." ended Ozuma.

"And...? Anything substantial that could connect her with Boris?" Tala pushed, seemingly unsatisfied; the cousins exchanged a glance before looking back up at their Captain.

"Yes." said Ozuma.

There was a pause before the two chorused one word, "Zagart."

Tala's eyes widened while Brooklyn's narrowed, expression that of utter seriousness - ...it was a familiar name to them all.

"Zagart...?" Tala repeated, almost cringing at the sound of the name coming out of his own mouth.

Mariam and Ozuma nodded in unison. "2002," Ozuma said, "gelatinous and rubbery polymers for wounds - "

"Zagart was a part of the team alongside Dr. Kaiser." Mariam finished.

"2006," Ozuma continued, "bioengineering bladders, first successful lab-grown internal organ."

"Zagart was one of the leading engineers in the project." Mariam chimed in.

"Robotics advances." the pattern was predictable by now.

"Zagart. Also, he attended the Robotics Conference where Kaiser gave her presentation." Mariam finished grimly.

Tala stared intently at the two, but his eyes had taken on a far away look. _Zagart..._Turning on his heel, he advanced towards the door, "Call Bryan, Spencer and Mystel." was his exiting order.

* * *

**Hotel Palace-side Kyoto - Kyoto, Japan**

It was a bright day. Bright and sunny. Not too hot, not too cold. Birds graced the sky, fluttering about casually. Nearby trees rustled under the light urging of the breezes. A weekend too, so a lot of people were out. Chattering, smiling and laughing... -

Right now, it all _annoyed _him to no - bloody - end. Last night at the hotel had been utterly restless, he had barely gotten a _wink _of sleep, tossing and turning, rumpling up the sheets so much that they became a deplorable mess. The bright sun made him want to gouge out his eyeballs with a steak knife. He was hoping that one of the passers by would just casually drop a rifle onto the gorund so that he could shoot down all the tiny little annoying birds in the sky. The noises surrounding him pounded into his ears like a giant drum.

However, there was something else. Something other than the birds with their God damn chirping and the people with their bloody loudness, and the sun with its painfully endless shine...

He wasn't sure. Just wasn't...Sure...About what was bothering him. Was it the fact that the kid and his grandfather had figured out that he had lied? Did he...Could he possibly feel..._Guilty_?

_Che._

Digging his hands deeper into his jean pockets, he shot an angry look at the ground. There was no need to feel guilty. He did what he had to do. Plus, the kid should be _thankful _to him for saving his life. Or...Whatever else was at stake. He withheld a violent cringe. No _way _did he want to think about that!

Anyways, the point was that he didn't have to feel guilty! He was a PWSS agent, he couldn't trust people so easily! And the kid had no right to be angry at him after the way he had helped him last night against that disgusting pedophile...But damn. Those big brown eyes kept haunting his dreams...Just staring at him. No voice, no words, nothing. Just staring. As if blaming him and feeling hurt...

Che, whatever. The kid wasn't that much of a softy!!

The sound of a car approaching made him look back up, mood only turning more sour as he recognized the vehicle as the same one from last night - and the fact that it was the same driver too - that moron Ishihara.

Entering the car, he slammed the door shut and leaned back, refusing to look anywhere but out the window. He could **not **withhold his annoyance. What Ishihara had done last night was such - such - an _amateur _mistake!

Ishihara himself wasn't much at ease either. Hands gripping the steering wheel tightly, he led them out of the hotel's estate, driving along the reasonably crowded streets of Kyoto. Silence reigned for a few minutes before, "Erm, sir...?" Ishihara spoke hesitatingly.

He did not speak. If he didn't want to speak, he didn't have to damn it.

"Um...Well, that man we caught last night...Er...," still not receiving a response, Ishihara simply struggled on, "his name is Shouta Himura. He's an alleged child molester thats been wanted for a while now, so...," he attempted a laugh, only to end up sounding more nervous, "Apparently he was extremely intoxicated that night. His blood alcohol level was at a 0.19." it was clear that Ishihara was vying for a reaction out of him, perhaps one of praise...

"...I see." more quietness ensued.

"...Erm, sir," Ishihara's shoulders drooped low, "I'm...Sorry about giving away your real name last night. I...I wasn't thinking, sir. I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry."

The car drove up to the front of Nanajo Station, coming to a stop beside its wide doors. Ishihara did not look back at him, but it was clear that he was hoping for a response. Exiting the car, he did not say anything more, walked up to the station doors, and walked in.

* * *

**Nanajo Police Station - Kyoto, Japan**

There were less officers in the station today, a more relaxed atmosphere having taken hold of the place. Captain Hayashi stood a few paces away, and almost instantly, made her way towards him; it was likely that she had been awaiting his arrival, "Agent Hiwatari," she held out hand which he politely shook, "please come this way."

Following the Captain, he was led deeper into the station and down a hall way which stood reasonably far way from the main areas. It was a winding corridor. At the very end, their stood a closed door marked 'STORAGE'. As the Captain unlocked the door and pushed it open, he saw that it was a small, bland room with little furnishings aside from the several tall sets of identical drawers. In the middle of the room was a table, upon which sat folders, papers, and miscellaneous items...Including a phone.

"Here you are," said the Captain, "will you be alright from here on out?"

With a curt nod, he entered the room, "Yes."

* * *

**PWSS Base, All Starz Branch - Virginia, USA**

_**"Whaddya mean I can't go?!!!"**_ lower-rank officers standing of to the sides winced at the angry yell, but they could not look away; scenes such as these were actually quite common at the All Starz base, and the young agents simply could not get enough of them.

The scene was as follows: Michael Simms, one of the top-ranked agents of the All Starz branch to which they all belonged, and Emily Turner, the bespectacled, orange haired young genius and also a top-ranked agent, were exchanging a few words...Some rather angry and infuriated words from Michael's part. Emily however remained the epitome of calm, cool and collected against her teammate's smoldering glares and viciously spat questions, "...Orders from the upper echelons have emphasized the fact that you are hereby on suspension of all missions, due to your poor judgment and lack of control during the fifth of August, 2009, the Wilson case."

Whether the announcement was meant to calm Michael, nobody knew. However, if it had been, it did not succeed, "So I blew up a few useless buildings, I caught the bad guys! What the hell man?!" Michael demanded.

With a graceful, controlled turn around, Emily began walking away, "Get over it Michael - and for the absolute last time, don't call me 'man.'"

Michael, light onyx eyes blazing, threw a furious glare at Emily's receding back while mashing his teeth together, _**"...MAN MAN MAN MAN MAN MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"Ha." a cocky laugh sounded; looking behind him, Michael's expression only darkened further at meeting with the sight of the rather tall, muscular, tan behemoth himself.

Rick sported a large grin, snowy white hair glistening under the fluorescent lights above, "Resorting to childishness to get what ya want eh?" moving forward and walking past his teammate, Rick's head rose high, "Grow up kid."

Instantly, a hand gripped Rick's broad shoulder, wheeling him back around, **"What did you say?!!!"** roared Michael, face mere inches apart from Rick's own.

Rick, much like Emily, was undeterred. In fact, the enraged yell only seemed to amuse him further. Smirk widening, his dark eyes met Michael's, "You heard me: **kid**. What? Too long a word for ya?"

A rough growl erupted from Michael's throat, _**"Bastard!"**_ he moved a tight fist towards Rick's face, fully intending to have it collide with the taller one's jaw.

"Yo yo dudes!!" a deep voice called, halting Michael midway in his punch.

Eddy Ahlström, a tall young African-American with short, gelled back ebony locks, as well as a fellow agent, walked up to the two and held up his hands, "Take it easy guys! No need to cause a ruckus." was Eddy's advice.

"Yeah," a gruff voice called, "its pretty much useless anyway." a few lower-rank officers shrank back, wary of the fire cannon coming their way.

Steven Royce was extremely short, but had the self-built strength and natural temper of an ox. His dark green hair and wide brown eyes were his defining traits. Walking up beside Eddy, Steven's mouth molded itself into a large smirk. Everyone, from the surrounding officers to the four upper-ranks now standing in a group, knew that it was directed at Michael, "Give it a rest Mike."

Michael shot him a glare, "This has nothing to do with you Steve."

As Michael turned to face Rick, who watched the goings on amusedly, Steven chose to speak out once again, "Ah, but it does, Mike." looking back, Michael gave him a peeved look, making him laugh and raise his palms up, "I'm not lyin'."

"Yeah?," straightening, Michael stuffed his hands into the pockets of his green khaki pants, "and what does it have to do with you? _Enlighten me_ Stevie boy."

Steven's smirk widened, sending an unseen shiver down Michael's spine, "Well, _I'm_ the one who'll be takin' your place in the mission, Mikey boy."

**"Huh?!"** whipping his head around to look at Rick, Michael gaped at him with wide eyes, _**"Him?!!"**_

Grinning wolfishly, Rick nodded, "Thats right," turning to the side, he looked back at Michael, "well, gotta go. Gotta get ready for the mission."

"Ah, me too." proclaimed Eddy, following behind Rick.

Steven smirked up at an aghast Michael, "Me too." and walked off.

Michael, staring after the three others, felt his eyes narrow...His temper arising to unscrupulous heights.

_Like hell they're keeping me away._

* * *

**PWSS Base, White Tiger Branch - Sikang, China**

"...Wyatt?" said young man jolted at the sound of his name, finding a worried looking Raul gazing down at him, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Wyatt answered, managing a small smile, "Just fine," Raul, holding a large pile of folders in his arms, seemed unconvinced, "err, you need some help with that?"

"Oh," Raul glanced down, "no thanks, I'm fine." walking over to a nearby table, he placed the folders down before pulling out a chair and taking a seat.

Wyatt walked over, eying the many papers, "What's all this?"

"...Some references and stuff, I've got to ruffle through all this to find something useful. Its like looking for a needle in a hay stack." Raul gave a sigh of exhaustion while opening up a file - however, his expression morphed into surprise when Wyatt took a seat beside him, smiling.

"Here, I'll help."

Raul felt himself staring while fighting back a blush, "Oh, i-its okay. I wouldn't want to impose-"

Wyatt gave a laugh before picking up a file, "What's there to impose? We're team mates after all, we're in the same position..." without saying anything more, Wyatt allowed for his brown eyes to fall onto the papers in observation.

"Oh...Uh...Okay." Raul turned back to his own file, trying to keep from getting nervous over his crush sitting so close beside him, so eager to help...

"_My_, don't you two look _cozy_."

Straightening in his seat within an instant, Raul joined Wyatt in turning his head around to face none other than a smirking Julia. Withholding another blush lest his crush saw, he threw a slight glare in his sister's direction, "What are you doing here?"

With something more of a smile, Julia held up a stack of forms, "I've got some orders from the upper corps - looking for the Captain, seen 'im?" she glanced around the small room reflexively.

"Uh, no," Wyatt answered, "I haven't seen him much today. He's been working in his office for most of the time..."

"Ah, thanks," shooting a quick wink at Raul, Julia turned around to leave, "sorry for interrupting."

Now, _that _was enough to make poor Raul blush. Wyatt, seemingly oblivious, picked up some of the documents, "Well, lets get back to these shall we?"

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

Julia strolled down the hallway, chocolate brown tresses flowing behind her, lips quirked up in a smile. _Those two look so cute together...!_ Oh, how she wished that Raul would just _tell _Wyatt his feelings! Everyone at the base knew of what Raul felt for Wyatt - well, except for Wyatt himself. The kid could be a little dim sometimes... 

Her smile waned as she turned a corner, approaching her superior's office._ But...At the same time...Everyone, including Raul, knows of Wyatt's strong devotion to...-_ Glancing down at the ground outside of the office, she paused before giving the door a steady knock.

"Come in." came Rei's voice, and the door swung open, revealing her Captain working at his desk, "What is it Julia?" looking up, he caught sight of the papers clutched in her hand.

She held them up in response, "Some relocation forms from the bosses. Same old same old." with a smile, she walked in and approached his desk, holding them out.

Sighing, Rei took hold of the forms, "I'm pretty sure I've filled out at least fifty of these before..."

"Well, then you must have gotten used to them by now. Practice makes perfect." she replied with mock brightness.

With another sigh, Rei placed the papers down on his desk, atop the work he had been doing previously. Then, pushing back his chair, he arose, "I need some coffee..."

"Understandable." she watched as he walked past her painfully slowly, dark bags forming beneath his eyes - it was sad, because they were obscuring the sheer beauty of those pools of gold. _Poor guy..._

Rei was almost past the doorway when **-****_ T-ooo T-ooo T-ooo T-ooo_** - shoulders sagging, he looked back at her over his shoulder, "Julia, do you mind?"

"You go ahead." she replied, picking up the phone with a smile.

Nodding in appreciation, Rei left his office and began making his way towards the lunch room. _Relocation forms...Meetings...Reconnaissances..._It was as if his work load was multiplying by the tenth power day by day. How long was it gonna take until he actually-

**"KAI???!"  
**

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Do** NOT **own Beyblade

Thank you all so much for the reviews! And I am SO sorry that this is SO late...SO as an apology to you all - I'm gonna hold a **CONTEST!!!** (trumpets)

**Want to have yourself or an OC of your creation make a guest appearance in my story? ****Well now you can!**

PM me a description of your character (wanna keep it secret ne?), details should include: a full name, looks, age, personality, and (this is important) how you want your character to be featured! A friend of Tyson? An agent? A (gasp) bad guy? Tell me! The only rule concerning this is: **no romantic relationships with the Beyblade characters please!** If you want to include an **original** romantic interest however (Ex. a bf/gf), then go for it!

I will choose the three best, most **original** and **creative** characters and feature them in the next chapter. Everyone's welcome!

**Happy Submitting!**

Now, on to the next chappie!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Granger House - Kyoto, Japan**

_**BRING BRING - BRING BRING**_

"..."

**_BRING BRING_**

"..."

_**BRING BRING -**_ ...

_...Finally._

_**BRING BRING!**_

**"Gah!"** throwing down the remote in utter aggravation and arising from the mountain of cushions that he had built for himself on the living room floor, Tyson trudged over to the telephone and snatched it off its cradle, putting it up to his ear just so he could holler into it a nice sound, _**"HELLO?!" **_

"Woah, what's got you all riled up?" came a familiar voice, startled.

"Oh...," shoulders sagging, he felt his anger deflate in mere seconds, "Hey Max. Sorry about that."

"No sweat. You seem stressed - that why you didn't come to school today?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," moving the phone away a few inches from his mouth, he produced a violent cough from the depths of his throat, "Grandpa called in sick for me, not feeling that well..." _please believe please believe please-_

"Oh. Okay. Get well soon then," _Yes!_ There was a hint of unsureness in that response - not that he could blame anyone for being suspicious of him these days - but hell, it was good enough, "hey, consider yourself lucky. Hilary was out recruiting for more volunteers to help with her whole new...Fund raiser...Thing."

With a bark of laughter, he walked back to his plushy mountain and lay down, "Great...So what is it this time?"

"Some kind of fair to raise money for team uniforms and stuff...Part of the donations go to a charity, so I guess its for a good cause."

"Eh, anything with _her _paws on it is a sure ride to evil," the two shared a laugh, "so, dare I ask what happened in school today?"

"Ah, lets see...We just reviewed Trig in math and got some homework sheets...Science was a bore as usual, text book questions and a quick note on Covalent bonds...Gym was fun, we did the obstacle course."

"Ah man! I wanted to do that!" he whined, lowering the volume on the television (_Ka-Me-Ha-Me-**HAAAAAA!**_).

"Sorry man, we won't do another one till next week." replied Max, sounding genuinely apologetic.

"Aw crud...Well anyway, whats next?"

"Okay...We started something new in English-"

He utterly failed in withholding a cringe, "_Ggggh_, hate it."

"I know I know. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Its not that hard though."

"Easy for you to say! You're part American!"

Max laughed, "I guess so. But Kenny gets it too and he's not."

"Kenny's a freakin' genius! He's taking university math for cryin' out loud!"

"Yeah, well. Maybe if you studied once in a while..."

Rolling his eyes to the heavens, he slumped further into the pillows, "Yeah yeah, moving on."

"Okay...History, we worked on our time line assignments and got a sheet thats pretty important. You can get it from her tomorrow."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Nah."

"'Kay, thanks."

"Hey no prob. Get better soon."

"Thanks, see ya."

"Bye."

A sharp click sounded as he placed the phone back onto its cradle. He gazed somewhere into a corner, thoughts drifting away, hand lingering atop the smooth surface of the phone...Another lie. Another.

* * *

**PWSS Base, White Tiger Branch - Sikang, China**

**"KAI???!!!"**

Eyes widening, Rei wheeled around so fast that he ended up tilting violently to the side from dizziness. However, that did not deter him from running back down the hall towards his office, rushing in and grabbing the phone out of a positively stunned Julia's hands.

"K-Kai?!" he half stammered, half yelled into the phone, bursting into a feverish sweat; could it be? Could it?

"Rei. Calm down." came the voice; calm, steady, cool...

...Kai.

"K-Kai..." his legs felt weak, he felt like dropping to the floor; but dear God, he held onto that phone for all he was worth-!

Just moments ago he had wanted to get as far away from it as possible, away from the never ending calls from his superiors and nagging officials - ...But now, now that his best friend was there...His best friend who had been lost to him for weeks, no one knowing of his location - now that _he_ was on the phone...

"Rei, take a seat, please." Julia replied concernedly, rolling his chair up behind him.

Slowly, he seated himself down, struggling to gather his wits, "Kai...?"

"Rei. Its me." he said.

A sense of utter relief exploded within him, spreading throughout his body like a cool, rapid mist, "...Kai..." he breathed.

"Rei. Just calm down. Relax yourself." he instructed.

Yes. This was Kai. A novice agent would be stammering, distraught, after being lost for so long. A true professional would be much calmer and steady. But this was Kai. He had an essence entirely his own. He knew for sure now...It was unmistakable. This was Kai.

"Kai...I...Where are you?" he managed, attempting to compose himself in front of his watching subordinate and friend.

"Japan." was his discreet answer.

"Japan?"

Julia, bent low and hovering near, knitted her eye brows together and mouthed, "Japan?" incredulously.

"Yes. Japan." Kai confirmed.

"But - how?" was all he could say, just as taken aback as Julia.

"I don't know," Kai replied bluntly, "I was found by someone. I'm not sure how I got here."

"Found by someone? Who?"

There was a strange, lingering pause before Kai answered, "A kid."

"...Oh. Well, are you okay? Are you injured?"

"Fine as I'll ever be. I'm in Kyoto, calling from a _Nanajo Police Station_."

"Oh. But what took you so long to call Kai? We were worried sick!"

Another pause, longer than the last, "...I was passed out for a few days..." came the grim, quiet reply.

Rei felt his heart nearly stop, "You call that fine?!" he yelled into the phone; Julia's eyes widened as she watched, "What happened?!"

"...Its...Hard to recall. My memory's really distorted...Just bits and pieces...From when...The mission..." Kai knew that he didn't have to go on, because Rei understood perfectly; the mission that he had been sent on...So he _had_ been injured.

He clutched the phone determinedly, jaw tightening, "Kai...Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Fine. I just..." he trailed off again.

"What, Kai?"

"I...If you don't want me to come back, I won't."

_**"What the hell are you talking about?!!"**_**  
**

* * *

**Nanajo Police Station - Kyoto, Japan**

He had to move the phone away several inches as Rei hollered from the other end. With wide eyes, he stared at the receiver before slowly placing it back against his ear.

_**"Are you crazy?! Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been for you?!"**_ Rei demanded with a mixture of incredulous disbelief and frustration...He could only listen, astounded, "Kai, you're coming back. Soon. Do you have any of your belongings?"

Sighing, he rested his head within an open palm, "If I did do you think I'd still be here? I don't have my passport."

"Okay then, no problem," came Rei's reply, undeterred, "I'll send someone to pick you up right away - Julia! Julia will come!"

"Eh?" blinking, he couldn't help but wonder how Julia had been the instant choice.

"Kyoto right?"

"Right."

"Okay then, give me a minute," he heard the familiar sound of the rolling wheels beneath Rei's chair, he was moving towards his computer...Feeling his eyelids lower, he envisioned his friend's oh-so-familiar office, a lingering sense of nostalgia washing over him...The rapid clacking of computer keys sounded...And Rei was back on the phone, "okay. Going from China to Japan, a two stop trip, leaving today at 8:05 pm. Julia will be on the flight coming to get you at Kyoto airport. Her flight will land at precisely 6:00 pm tomorrow. Be there Kai, you have to be there!!"

Feeling the corners of his lips twitch, he fought hard to keep from smiling, "Its not like I have anywhere else to be Rei."

"Kai!"

"I'll be there I'll be there." he replied, managing to slip the slightest hint of seriousness into his tone, for Rei's sake.

"Okay. Great...," a pause, "Kai, are you sure that you're-"

"_Yes _Rei. I'm fine. Just fine." rolling his eyes, he felt his spine relax against the back of the chair - even if it was Rei, there was something calming about hearing someone more stressed out than yourself...

"Okay..." for a moment, it seemed as if words were lost to his friend.

"Rei...?"

"...I...I'm afraid to hang up. I don't want to put the phone down."

* * *

**PWSS Base, White Tiger Branch - Sikang, China**

Julia felt her gaze soften as she looked up at Rei. He seemed so utterly fragile, his stern exterior melting away as a childlike concern overtook his features. Staring worriedly at the ground, eyebrows drooped and shoulders slumped, hand clutching the phone tightly to his ear.

"...I...I know," he said, "I know Kai. Its just that...Its been so long since I've heard your voice, much less seen you, it seems scary to put the phone down because who knows when I'll be able to talk to you again..." he could find no way to hide his worry.

Reaching out a hand, Julia placed it atop Rei's own. He looked up and met her eyes, seeing the warmth and understanding within them. She smiled, and he seemed to relax. Suddenly, those pairs of gold turned sideways to look at the phone, it seemed that Kai had said something, "...Okay.Yeah. I understand..." looking back up at her Rei gestured to the phone, silently asking whether or not she wanted to talk.

Grinning, she gave an instant nod, "Kai, here, talk to Julia." he passed her the phone which she thrust to her ear.

"Hey Kai!"

"Julia, hi." was Kai's reply; che, no excitement at all, so typical...

"Where have you been all this time silly? Japan of all places!"

"I couldn't really control it Julia..."

"Well, anyway, I do enjoy Japanese food. Be sure to try all the delicacies before I come to pick you up tomorrow!" in front of her, Rei rose a finger, mouthing 'one minute', and moved to leave the room.

Mildly confused, she watched Rei exit before turning back to the phone, "Hey Kai, I know Rei probably drove you crazy asking this, but are you really okay?"

"I am."

"...Promise?"

"Promise."

"...'Cause you know that everyone's worried about you right? Especially-" then it hit her - so hard, so incredibly hard - that she felt like a moron for not realizing it sooner; Wyatt!

* * *

Rei found himself racing down halls and corridors, whipping his head left and right, an amalgamation of his rapid foot steps and the beats of his heart seeming to echo within his ears...Passing his subordinates, he stopped for mere seconds in front of a startled few to hurriedly ask, "Have you seen Wyatt?" 

"Hey, Rei, what's the rush?" turning, he saw Kevin standing to the side, large violet eyes staring at him quizzically.

"Kevin, have you seen Wyatt?" he asked, nearly breathless.

"Oh yeah, he's in 301, helping Raul organize some stuff. Wh-"

"Thanks!" before Kevin could finish, he was met with the sight of his commander's receding back.

_301...301..._Turning a corner, he dashed down the passageway, almost feeling as if he were running on air. Cell three came fast and, 301 being the first door right at the beginning of said cell, he would've been met with a face plant if not for the vigorous digging of his heels into the ground.

With the keying in of his card, the door _whoosh_ed open, revealing - exactly as Kevin had said - Raul and Wyatt working side by side. At the sound of the door opening, the two had already turned to face him, staring at his flushed and breathless appearance. However, at that point, he really could not have cared less, "Wyatt," he felt himself breaking into a wide, uncontrollable smile, "Wyatt, its Kai! Kai!"

Eyes turning round, Wyatt gaped at him, lips parted yet no words spoken. Raul also seemed surprised, grasping at the papers on his desk with a faint grip, most likely numb to the fact that he was doing so. Wyatt jolted up from his seat, throwing it back as he arose and pushing his way out, nearly knocking the chair over in the process. Running forward, he stared up at him, "Kai?!" his eyes were wide, pools of hope.

Large grin in place, Rei nodded, "Come on." turning, he took of running again back the way he came, Wyatt right at his heels and eventually matching him stride for stride.

* * *

**Nanajo Police Station - Kyoto, Japan**

"I don't know what the airplanes are like for the Kyoto airport Julia..." he groaned, running a hand over drearily shut eyes.

"Well thats no good! I pretty much _hate_ airline food you know. I have very refined taste buds, I could _vomit_ if the food isn't up to a certain standard! My taste buds are not used to low-class slop!"

"Of course..." however tiring, and at times aggravating, it was to listen to Julia go on and on and on and...On... - somehow, he felt a sense of relief; he was talking to someone he knew, very well, a friend, another good friend...A friend who wanted him back, just like Rei...

Meanwhile, Julia was still yappi-_talking_ on, "I mean, I have sampled the _Baccalà alla Vicentina_ of Italy and the _Sauce Bordelaise_ of France, nobody could possibly expect me t-" suddenly, there was a sound; that familiar _whoosh_ of the base doors sliding open swiftly, and someone entering..., "Oh - **oh!** Kai, hold on, someone really wants to talk to you!"

"Huh?" but Julia was no longer there and the receiver was being passed to someone else... -

"A-Agent Hiwatari sir?!" oh...He recognized that voice; panicked, frantic, yet youthful and abound with energy...

"...Wyatt."

* * *

**East Bronx, NY City - New York, USA**

It was a pitch black, eerily cool night. The city of New York was never completely asleep, but right now it was the quietest that it ever got after dark. This section of East Bronx was nearly abandoned, an old neighborhood of run down stores and markets closed for the night, vibrant and obscene graffiti marking most of their walls and doors. A murky scent was stuck in the air and garbage rolled across the ground, pushed on by the chilly air. Not a soul was spotted on the streets.

Two dark, metallic blue SUVs drove down the narrow road until its very end, coming together in front of an old, run-down apartment complex. It was short, small, a faded brick red color whose paint peels could be seen from a mile away. The windows were platted with gray dust and sported wide cracks, the decorative shrubbery at the front porch was teeming over the brims of the pots. The darkness, however, surrounded and closed in on its walls, making the brick red appear a dark crimson, giving the building a foreboding appearance.

The doors to the two SUVs opened simultaneously, and several people descended onto the ground. Everyone sported different apparel, depending on their own takes of the situation, but there were no uniforms. Emily, giving the building a calculative look over, allowed her eyes to rest on the rooftop. Rick, walking up beside her, followed her gaze, "What d'ya think?" he asked, smiling widely like a wolf about to attack its prey.

Emily remained unperturbed, eyelids drooped halfway over her deep blue eyes in an inferior gesture, "There are eight levels. Twenty of us." turning back around, she surveyed the rest of the group as they stood amongst the two cars.

Eddy and Steven stood to the side. Then there was Rick, beside herself. The rest of the officers, lower-ranked than herself and the three men, watched with bridled circumspect.

"Okay," Emily began, hands resting gently at her hips, "this is how it'll be; Steven and Eddy, you'll be leading this group of five and surveying levels one to three. It is your choice as to how you want to organize yourselves. Rick, you'll be leading a group of five through levels four to five. I will be leading the rest of you through levels six to eight. Everyone meet up at the rooftop after your surveying. If all is well, it should not take more than ten to fifteen minutes. You are all familiar with procedure." all besides Rick gave a curt nod.

"Yeah yeah, so lets get going already!" exclaimed Rick, walking towards the complex doors.

Emily looked back at everyone else, "Rick's team can enter from the front doors. My team will enter from a side entrance while Steven's and Eddy's team will enter from the back," from the holster at her side she drew her gun, its silver sheen glinting in the dark, a sharp click sounded as the gun was cocked, "...Let's go." with a unanimous nod, everyone followed, bringing out and readying their own guns in the process.

Rick, standing at the rust and cobweb ridden doors, took out his own gun with that same wolfish grin as his team came up behind him, "Let's rock."

* * *

End of chap 13! Reviews are always appreciated! 

**Contest submissions would be appreciated as soon as possible! I will most likely constitute an end day for the submissions after a period of time, so if you want to enter, best do it soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: Well, er...Yeah

Hi there everyone, anmah here! I know I know, I haven't updated in a LONG time, and frankly, it is truly fortuitous that I still have Chap. 14 in the works right now. I understand you deleting documents after a time - but **COULD** **YOU _AT LEAST_ SEND ME A WARNING?!** Sheesh! Well, here it goes everyone.

Yes, I know I haven't posted anything for a while, and I actually went back to work on the next chapter because I really missed writing the fic and was really feeling up to writing more - and what do I find when I go back? My plan - my PL-AN - gone! Deleted. Kapooie! Yes, I know, I'm a geek with no life, and I actually learned something from English class, but I had a PLAN, where I planned out the whole fic, and was going to follow it and perhaps add on ideas once they occurred to me. But now, my entire plan is gone!

So...Well...I guess the point of this whole thing is, this fic is going on an indefinite hiatus. I am not sure when I will be back, or if I will ever be back, not to say that I may not write other fics in the future, unless wants to delete those too. -.-

I understand it may be trying to send every single user a notice of when their documents will be deleted, but then why do it! I mean heck, you've already put a document limit right? Just shorten that instead rather than deleting every document that exceeds a 60 day limit. Some people have a hard enough time coming back to actually update without having to worry about their documents being deleted. Sheesh...I am really sorry everyone, I really am, but it would've been easy if I had my plan (YES I'm a GEEK! But you have to have some sort of basis right? Otherwise you tend to forget everything you wanted to write!).

So...Well...That's it for now people. **I Won't Say I'm in Love** is going on an indefinite hiatus. Not sure when I''ll be back, but you can count on me to continue writing fics, look out for other stories please! Very possible just one-shots or drabbles...Yeah, something of the like.

Love you all,

Anmah


End file.
